Mi mejor amigo
by kag-sesshy-inu
Summary: Kagome estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo, aunque no le decía nada por temor a terminar esa fabulosa amistad… sin embargo no considero que el quedarse callada, podía significar  perderlo igual…Además, la llegada de Inuyasha, tampoco ayudo en nada…
1. prologo: nuestra amistad

Kagome estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo, aunque no le decía nada por temor a terminar esa fabulosa amistad… sin embargo, no considero que el quedarse callada, podía significar perderlo igual…Además, la llegada de Inuyasha, tampoco ayudo en nada…

Hola a todos soy nueva en esto disculpen si lo hago mal pero esta es una historia que quise escribir hace tiempo… espero que les guste….aquí va….

Los personajes de inuyasha no me pertenecen le pertenecen a la sensei Rumiko Takahashi. Este fic lo hago sin fines de lucro.

_**Mi Mejor Amigo…**_

**PROLOGO**

Anda mami si… otra vez por favor…- decía una pequeña niña de unos 6 años jalando a su mami..-cuéntame de nuevo la historia de cómo mi papi y tu se enamoraron… por fa mamiiiiii………

Ya, ya esta bien.- responde una muchacha de unos 26 años con una barriga muy grande…

Así mi hermanito la va a poder escuchar de nuevo…- dice la niña sentándose a un lado de la cama

Pero no creo que escuche desde allí.- responde la madre cansada

Claro que si mami…- anda vamos cuéntala..- suplicando habla la niña

Vamos a hacer un trato si?. Déjame dormir una siesta, sal y fastidia un poco a tu papa y luego te la cuento te parece??.- Dice en tono de suplica y bostezando su mami…

Esta bien, pero en una hora vuelvo.- dice la niña corriendo fuera de la recamara y llegando al estudio donde su papa se encontraba leyendo un libro.

Papi, papi, vamos a jugar anda si?? .- dice la pequeña fastidiando a su padre que estaba concentrado…

Pero mi vida no ves que estoy leyendo???.- dice levantando la mirada y fijándola en su pequeña hija que tenia los ojos dorados como él…

Pero papa.- dice con los ojos aguados.- estoy muy aburrida y nadie quiere hacer nada conmigo….- responde rompiendo en llanto…

No mi ángel no llores, quieres jugar esta bien, a que quieres jugar?.- dice sentándola en su regazo y secándole las lagrimas con sus dedos.

Quiero jugar a los cuentos.- responde sonriéndole a su padre.

Y a cual cuento quieres jugar mi tesoro???- responde bajándola de sus piernas

A la caperucita roja.- dice dando brincos

De acuerdo pero no podemos hacer mucha bulla ya que tu mami esta descansando okey??

Si papa… ahora ayúdame a buscar mi suéter rojo para usarlo y así jugar.- dice corriendo a su habitación

Si ya voy cariño, solo déjame asomarme a ver como esta tu mami y te alcanzo en tu cuarto dentro de un momento.- dice sonriendo y caminando a su habitación.

Ok, pero ven pronto… responde la niña entrando a su recamara.

Su papá, entró al cuarto de su madre, la cubrió con la sabana y la beso tiernamente en la mejilla. Salio a buscar a su pequeña hija que seguramente estaría en su cuarto lanzando la ropa por todos lados…

Y así fue, la consiguió haciendo desastre, jugaron un buen rato y luego vieron una película de Disney juntos y comieron cotufas (palomitas de maíz). Después la ayudo a bañarse y juntos hicieron la cena…

Cuando estaban terminando de comer, la mamá de la niña apareció en el comedor…

Ah, ya veo que pudieron arreglárselas sin mi toda la tarde y díganme que hicieron???.- dice mirando a su hija tiernamente

Bueno mami, jugamos, vimos La Sirenita y preparamos la cena…- dice la niña con una pequeña sonrisa…

Ah, que bien… - dice la madre sentándose y tomando algo de la comida...-

Bueno cariño, ve a cepillarte y ahora voy a tu recamara.- dice su padre como una orden

Ya voy papi, mira mami vas a ir a contarme la historia cierto???.- dice la niña levantándose de su silla.

Su ya voy.- dice suspirando "pensé que se le había olvidado"

Y que historia le vas a contar???.- dice su esposo mientras se levantaba de su asiento recogiendo los platos.

Nuestra historia cariño, o es que no la recuerdas?? Dice mirando al amor de su vida

Obviamente que si, como olvidar todo lo que hemos vivido hasta ahora… - dice el tomándole su mano…- Y lo que nos queda por vivir con este pequeño que viene en camino y con nuestra adorada hija…

Si… con nuestra adorada hija que por cierto me debe de estar esperando.- dice levantándose de la mesa sin terminar la comida..

Pero no vas a comer mas?.- dice levantándose también su marido

No cariño, tengo nauseas.- dice mirando la comida con asco

Bueno esta bien,. – dice besándole la mejilla.

Mami!!!!! Se escucha la voz de la niña desde su recamara.

Si ya voy cariño,.- responde la mama

Bueno me tengo que ir…- nos encontramos en la recamara…

Ok dulzura.- dice su esposo con una sonrisa en su rostro

Si adiós osito teddy.- dice respondiéndole con la misma sonrisa y con un pequeño beso.

Sube las escaleras y va directo al cuarto de su hija… Entra allí y le dice:

Estas lista???

Si mami,- responde dándole un espacio a su mami en su cama mientras se arropaba mas.

Bueno mi niña, verás asi es como sucedió todo, esta historia que te voy a relatar es la vida de tu papa, Sesshomaru Taisho y mi persona Kagome Higurashi…mi pequeña Rin…

**INICIO FLASH BACK…**

Continuará…

Dejen reviews please!!!!

Y Gracias!!!


	2. capitulo 1: mi mejor amigo

Kagome estaba enamora de su mejor amigo, aunque no le decía nada por temor a terminar esa fabulosa amistad… sin embargo no considero que el quedarse callada, podía significar perderlo igual…Además, la llegada de Inuyasha, tampoco ayudo en nada…

Los personajes de inuyasha no me pertenecen le pertenecen a la sensei Rumiko Takahashi. Este fic lo hago sin fines de lucro.

Todo lo que se encuentre entre " " son pensamientos de los personajes; paréntesis mis opiniones.

_**Mi Mejor Amigo**_

**CAPITULO 1: Mi mejor amigo **

Otra vez me encontraba yo, como la propia tonta, pensando en él, como lo detesto, es tan arrogante y sarcástico, me cae muy mal…

Eso pensaba ella, cuando en realidad lo amaba con toda su alma……… Lo que en realidad quería era que él la notara… pero no lo hacía…con todas las pretendientes que tenia, jamás se fijaría en alguien tan simple como ella. Lamentándolo mucho, era otra más del montón.

No era muy bonita, pero tampoco era fea. Tenía el cabello largo color azabache, una mirada que demostraba dulzura y alegría, color negra como la noche, y su piel era blanca y tersa. Era delgada y tenía unas manos y piernas muy bonitas.

En realidad era bonita, eso se decía ella cada vez que por las mañanas antes de ir al instituto se miraba al espejo. Si tan solo lograra hacer algo que la hiciera notar. Bueno, que mas daba, si no dejaba de pensar en tonterías llegaría nuevamente tarde a clases. Se terminó de cepillar su largo cabello y tomó su bolso. Bajó las escaleras de su casa corriendo y gritó: 

Me voy mamá…

¿Y tu desayuno?- Se escucho la voz de la madre de Kagome proveniente de la cocina.

Desayuno en el instituto.- respondió tomando las llaves de su casa.

¿Y quién te va a llevar? – hablo su madre que ya se encontraba a su lado.

Mamá, sabes que Sesshomaru siempre me lleva así que no te preocupes…- dijo en tono de fastidio saliendo por la puerta.

Bueno, cuídate y que pases un buen día…

Si, si adiós mamá. Respondió en el mismo tono anterior.

Salio de su hogar en dirección al jardín de la casa vecina, allí se encontraba el sr. Taisho y Sesshomaru se hallaba en su nuevo auto.

Hola Sesshy, buenos días señor Taisho..

Hola kagome, verdad que hace un lindo día….- respondio el sr. Taisho desde su jardin.

Si, va a hacer mucho calor hoy… dijo kag. Agitandose la mano en forma de abanico

Hola kag.- dijo un chico con tono frio de mirada ambarina que congelaria a cualquiera. Pero kag no era cualquiera, ella era su mejor amiga y ya estaba muy acostumbrada al trato frio de sesshomaru.

Hola, mira me llevas hoy al instituto, por fa si? Dice poniendo cara de cachorrito

No me pongas esa cara que sabes que no funciona conmigo, además sabes que todos los días te llevo sin ninguna objeción.- respondió montándose en su Ferrari negro. (Lujoso eh?)

Bueno pero sabes que no me gusta fastidiarte mucho.

Cállate ya…dijo sesshy en tono de aburrimiento mientras tomaba su bolso y lo aventaba al asiento trasero del auto.

Adios señor Taisho cuídese.- Se despidio kag con un tono amable

Cuida a Kagome sesshomaru!!!! – Responde el sr. Taisho.

Aja papá…. Dice alejándose del lugar sessho.

Y dime sesshy cómo te fue en tu cita de ayer?? Pregunta kag intrigada

Bien, kagura es linda pero no es mi tipo…"tu eres mi tipo" responde suspirando.

Ayy pero si ninguna es tu tipo….sesshy sabes que cualquier chica del colegio se moriría por salir contigo pero tu a todas las asesinas con tu mirada… "incluyéndome" dice ignorando ese extraño suspiro de sessho.

Cual mirada?? Dice lanzando la famosa miradita.

Vistes? Ahora la estas usando conmigo pero no va a funcionar, no no no, ya yo te conozco picaron…- responde ella con una sonrisa

Bueno, bueno ya déjame…si no me gusta ninguna de ellas.."Solo tu"

Bueno ya estamos llegando, te veo a la salida (dice bajando del auto) ya me acostumbre a sus miradas asesinas.- dice kag señalando a todas las chicas que la miraban mal solo porque llegaba con sesshomaru…

Ya sabes a que atenerte…dice sessho en tono pretencioso

Si ya lo se, sesshy…-responde en tono romántico

Adiós mi amor.- dice sessho

Chao mi vida.-le responde la peli-negro lanzándole un beso.

Ese es un juego que tenemos sessh y yo para hacer molestar más a esas sabandijas que solo lo buscaban por su dinero y físico… Porque sesshy tenia dinero, oh si y mucho y tenia el mejor cuerpo del instituto, los ojos color miel y una cabellera plateada larga y lacia que solo yo tenia la oportunidad de tocar una vez a la cuaresma…jejejejeje

Bueno vamos al grano, recuerdan del chico que les hable al principio??? Es mi mejor amigo, yo lo amo y lo adoro…es mi mayor confidente. Y sabe todo sobre mi (excepto quien me gusta que es él obviamente) conoce a toda mi familia y yo conozco la de él. Además, nos llevamos de lo mejor…

Ya dejemos un momento de hablar de mi amor platónico y volvamos a nuestra historia, si así es, la mía y la de él…

Me baje del auto de sesshy y me encontré al entrar al instituto con mi mejor amiga de la infancia sango…

Hola kagome!!! Dice una chica alegre

Hola sango, que mas??? (Decía esto mientras metía sus útiles al locker)

Nada aquí un poco molesta con Miroku que sigue siendo un pervertido…dice suspirando

Bueno tu te lo buscaste, al aceptar ser su novia; igual se nota que si te ama en verdad a pesar de todas sus perversiones…-responde caminando hacia el salón de clases

Si, por eso mismo le dije que si cuando me pidió que fuésemos pareja.- dijo con una mirada soñadora…- es muy tierno cuando se lo propone….

Hola sanguito…- dice un chico de mirada azulada y cabellos castaños claros.

Hablando del rey de roma… dice kag

Y mira quien se asoma….responde sango

Que estaban hablando de mi?? Dice miroku con cara inocente

Nada novio mío, nada.- responde sango tomándolo de la mano y sonriendo

Y dime kag, cuando le vas a confesar tus sentimientos a ya sabes quien.- dice sango sentándose en su mesa y mirando fijamente a kag

Sango no empecemos de nuevo, sabes que no lo voy a hacer. Ya tiene suficiente con las demás para yo unirme al montón….- dice pensando en que estaría haciendo el en ese momento, probablemente estaria estudiando…

No te parece suficiente ya con lo que haz hecho por él??.- dice Sango un poco fastidiada

En ese momento sonó el timbre y así entro el profesor y no pudieron seguir hablando… (salvada por la campana)

Así transcurrió el día: corriendo de salón a cafetería y de cafetería al salón y del salón a la biblioteca y así sucesivamente hasta que llego la hora de salida del instituto…

Bueno kag, prométeme que vas a considerar confesártele… dice sango

Si Sango esta bien….-responde "si claro, cuando las palomas sean azules"

En ese momento llega sesshy en su Ferrari y saluda a sango

Hola que hay sango?' le habla con su tipico tono frio

Nada aquí tratando de que KAGOME (e hizo énfasis en la palabra) recapacite y se le confiese a su amor platónico que por cierto no es muy platónico porque esta….

Chao sango… le dice kagome interrumpiéndola por completo… y fulminándola con la mirada…

Aja chao kag, adiós sesshomaru

Sesshomaru se extraño con el comentario de sango y se extraño por lo que..

De que o mejor dicho de quien hablaba sango?? No se supone que yo soy tu mejor amigo y se todo de ti y tu todo de mi… Quien es el idiota que no te ha tomado en cuenta aun??? Dice en tono serio

Tranquilo sesshy, no necesito que lo asesines, y de paso sango exagera, además quien dijo que no me tomaba en cuenta??? Responde un poco tensa acomodándose en el asiento del copiloto 

Bueno, supongo que si te le tienes que confesar es porque no se ha dado cuenta de tus sentimientos hacia él…dice mirándola fijamente por lo cual kagome se ruborizo y bajo la mirada

Es cierto, pero es que esta muy ocupado…dice jugando con sus dedos

Kag mírame, nadie esta ocupado cuando se trata de amor.- Le dice con una determinación que kagome tuvo que bajar la mirada nuevamente

Lo sé, pero bueno cambiemos de tema, cómo te fue? Responde levantando la mirada y volviendo a su tipica sonrisa

Bien y no quiero cambiar de tema, dime el nombre y el apellido…dice decidido a quitarlo del medio

De quien??? Responde nerviosa

Del tonto que no te presta suficiente atención… dice con un tono mordaz

Créeme que si me presta atención y no es un TONTO…- responde resaltando la palabra

Ok, pero no creas que lo voy a dejar así, lo voy a averiguar.- dice deteniendo el coche en el aparcamiento de su mansión

No lo creo…- dice kag seria

Oh claro que si, tengo mis fuentes…jejeje.- en ese momento esta pensando con una sonrisa diabólica en miroku y sango…

Sesshomaru Taisho tu llegas a averiguar algo de esto y no vuelves a saber de mi de acuerdo??? Dijo en tono fuerte y serio bajando del automóvil

Esta bien no te molestes era solo bromeando…"yo lo voy a averiguar pero tu nunca te vas a enterar"

Con respecto a la pregunta acerca de mis clases me va muy bien, gracias.- responde bajando del auto

Como siempre sesshy, cuando se trata de ti no dices mucho pero a la hora de regañarme………..dijo esto en tono bajo para que no escuchara

Que dices kag??? No entendí lo que dijiste (claro que lo habia entendido pero le gustaba molestarla)

Nada nada.- dice yéndose a su casa

Bueno hasta luego kag- responde haciendo un ademán con la mano y entrando a su casa

Adiós sesshy nos vemos más tarde en la cena, hoy me toca a mi en la tuya no?? Dice alejándose

Si kag… dice cerrando la puerta

Okay bye!! Dice entrando a su casa.

Si, así era mi relación con él, nuestras familias eran tan apegadas y se conocían tanto que un dia sesshomaru cenaba en mi casa y yo otro dia en la suya….

Digo éramos porque todo cambio el dia que llego Inuyasha, el hermano menor de sesshomaru, del internado, ese día mi vida dio una vuelta de 360º que jamás olvidare….

Ese día por primera vez resalté entre el montón…. Pero no en la manera en que yo me esperaba, fue distinto, pero las cosas no siempre suceden como uno se las espera…

Fue un día que se quedara grabado en mi memoria por siempre… o mejor dicho una noche…

Entre a mi recámara y me tumbé en mi cómoda cama, luego me levante con mucha flojera y me cambie el uniforme escolar por unos pantalones simples de vestir negros y una camisa descotada blanca y me coloque unas sandalias cualquiera. Después me arregle el cabello en una coleta alta y me coloqué un poco de brillo labial nada más. Salí de mi cuarto y me encontré a mi pequeño hermano Sota en el pasillo:

Hola mocoso…

Hola presumida, menos mal que hoy no voy a tener que ver tu horrible cara en la cena… replica su hermano burlándose

Ja, ja, ja, opino lo mismo hermanito… digo bajando las escaleras para salir por la puerta de atrás.

Cruce el jardín trasero de mi casa y llegue al de los Taisho y entré por la puerta de la cocina a la casa.

Buenas noches sra. Taisho… saludo cortésmente a la madre se sessho

Hola kag, ya te dije que me llamaras Izaoy no sra. Taisho… dice replicandome

Lo siento, es por respeto… digo apenada

No importa, solo que no me gusta porque me hace sentir más vieja… dice la señora mientras acomoda la mesa para cenar…

La ayudo? Le preguntó antes de ir a la recamara de sessho.

No, ve a fastidiar a mi hijo… dice empujándome a subir las escaleras hasta el cuarto de sessho…

Pero antes me detuve y le pregunte:

Por qué hay otro puesto colocado en la mesa? Acaso tiene algún invitado hoy???

Si cariño, pero no ha llegado aún, cuando esté aquí te lo presento… Dice yéndose a la cocina..

Bueno… me digo a mi misma mientras subo las escaleras de dos en dos…

Seguidamente llego al cuarto de sessho y me tiro en su cama, mientras que él se encuentra sentado cerca de su escritorio chateando por su computadora portátil.

Hola Sessh… digo estirándome en su cama

Hola kag… no sabes que se toca antes de entrar??? Dice mirándome con su cara de heladero…

Deja de verme así y sabes que tu también entras a mi recamara así,… no fastidies.- le respondo mientras enciendo su TV.

Que voy a hacer contigo???.- Responde refunfuñando

Dijiste algo osito Teddy???.- Le digo resaltando Osito Teddy.

No nada dulzura… responde con cara de fastidio.

Así nos llamábamos para fastidiarnos… él sabía que yo detesto ese sobrenombre y yo se que el detesta también el que le coloqué… porque ese es el nombre de su osito que cargaba cuando era bebé y dulzura me llamó un compañero de clase que era un total baboso…

Por cierto, tu madre colocó otro puesto en la mesa esta noche,… sabes quien viene??? Digo mirandolo fijamente

Ay siii, (suspira) mi detestable hermano Inuyasha….dice con cara de pocos amigos.

Wow, el famoso Inuyasha que nunca he tenido el gusto de conocer??? Que emocionante…digo para molestarlo aún más..

Sii, es una desagradable visita… me responde con desprecio

Ay osito Teddy no puede ser tan malo…

Espera a conocerlo y verás…- replica seriamente…

mmm. bueno… - cambiando de tema sesshy… hay otra pretendiente para mañana?? Digo mientras miro la tele

No kag, mañana está reservado para ti…

En serio??? Ay no debiste molestarte osito Teddy, pero bueno, dime, a donde me llevas…? Le respondo intrigada

A un lugar que se te va a encantar, la biblioteca!!!! Dice riéndose a carcajadas

No me causa gracia alguna sessho…

Bueno he visto que vas con 18 en las notas y no puedo permitirte pasar con menos de 19pts asi que mañana a estudiar!!!! Dice señalándome serio

No sessho que fastidio… respondo molesta

Lo lamento, por cierto ya no deberíamos bajar a comer… Ya tengo hambre…

Si vamos.- asiento levantándome de su cama con flojera…

Después de eso, bajamos hablando tonterías y me encontré en la puerta con una imagen que me dejo impresionada por un instante…

Allí estaba parado, un chico de más o menos mi edad, con los ojos dorados como los de sessho, una cabellera mas corta plateada y con una sonrisa que me derritió por unos instantes…

Continuara…

Gracias y dejen reviews!!!


	3. capitulo 2: celos?

Kagome estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo, aunque no le decía nada por temor a terminar esa fabulosa amistad… sin embargo no considero que el quedarse callada, podía significar perderlo igual…Además, la llegada de Inuyasha, tampoco ayudo en nada…

Los personajes de inuyasha no me pertenecen le pertenecen a la sensei Rumiko Takahashi. Este fic lo hago porque me gusta, sin fines de lucro.

_**Mi Mejor Amigo**_

**CAPITULO 2: Celos? **

Mi pequeña Rin, ya estás dormida?

MMMMM….zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz……..

Parece que sí, muy buenas noches mi angel… le digo mientras beso su frente y la cubro con su manta…

Ya se durmió? – pregunta sessho cuando entro a nuestra recamara…

Si, menos mal, estoy agotada… dice kag recostándose en la cama…

Bueno, mañana yo le sigo contando a Rin te parece? – habla sessho mientras apaga la luz…

Está bien, así sabe tu versión de la historia…- responde mientras se queda dormida kagome.

Pero por dónde dejaste la historia? – pregunta sessho abrazando a kag por la espalda.

Cuando conocí a inu, la cena y…….mmmmzzzzzzzzzzz

Si, créeme que va a escuchar mi versión de los hechos… dice sessho mientras se duerme…

AL DIA SIGUIENTE…

Buenos dias mama, buenos dias papà.

Buenos dias hija..- dice sessho bostezando

Hola mi niña linda.- saluda su madre desde la estufa.

Mami me vas a seguir contando la historia? – pregunta rin con una sonrisa

No, esta vez seré yo… - responde sessho

Ah bueno…. Continúa ya…- dice segura Rin

Ahora? Bueno, de acuerdo…

INICIO FLASH BACK (de nuevo)

Hola hermanito, dijo mi hermano…

Hola inuyasha.- respondí con fastidio

En ese momento kagome reacciono y se auto presento, como siempre de salida…

Hola, soy kagome higurashi, mucho gusto, soy la mejor amiga de tu hermano… Que tal???.- Le dice muy alegremente

Hola, soy Inuyasha –le responde con una de sus hipócritas sonrisas… Así que tu eres la chica de la que me han hablado mi padre y mi madre… Eres más preciosa en persona que en las fotos que me han mostrado de ti…

Gracias, le responde ella sonrojada

En ese momento, le lancé una mirada llena de furia a inuyasha , celos??? En ese momento yo lo negué en mi mente hasta el cansancio, kagome es solo mi amiga cierto?

Que te parece si vamos a cenar??? Le dice cariñosamente

Con gusto, responde ella embobada…..- en ese momento caminamos hasta el comedor

Y cuéntame cielo, que edad tienes??? Le dice sentándose en mi lado en la mesa,"quien se cree este tipo"

17 y tu?

18 cariño…dice mirándola muy fijamente

Y dime hermano que haces por aquí??? Pregunto en ese momento interrumpiéndolos…

Vengo a estudiar al instituto de por aquí cerca…

Wow, allí también estudiamos sessho y yo!!!...- exclama emocionada kag

Que bien que ya se conocieron, - comenta mi padre entrando y sentándose en la mesa.

Si padre, te equivocaste, es mucho mas simpática de lo que me hablaste… -dice inu mirándola

Bueno, cualquiera puede cometer un error hijo mío.- dice mi papá de cómico…

Y dime kagome desde cuándo conoces al aburrido de mi hermano? Dice inuyasha en tono burlón

Cómo me llamaste? – pregunto molesto

Tranquilo sessho, - me dice kag- en el jardín de niños, él era dos años más grande que yo, pero igual nos hicimos buenos amigos… le responde ella sonriendome.

/Disimuladamente, yo también le sonrío…/

Ahhh, quizás sesshomaru no te haya dicho nada pero no he estado aquí ya que decidí estudiar en un internado hasta hace poco que me aburrí.- dice suspirando inuyasha

Un suspiro es un beso no dado, creo que fue por una chica que te saliste del internado.- le replica kag sonriéndole

Claro que no,- dice inuyasha sonrojado

Je je yo lo creo que sí, te botaron hermanito??? Le digo mal intencionadamente

No tonto, me reponde molesto…

Bueno chicos, ya basta de la conversadera, ahora a comer.- dice mi madre entrando al comedor con la comida..

Así transcurre la cena, sin embargo se puso peor, porque inuyasha no me dejo hablar y no dejaba de coquetearle a kagome…

Me acompañas??? Me pregunta kag cuando termina la cena

Claro, le respondo regalándome una de mis sonrisas que se ven cada 4 siglos..

Que te sucede osito teddy??? Me dice cariñosamente kag

Nada dulzura, lo que sucede es que… ves como mi hermano acapara toda la atención…??? Eso es lo que detesto de él, además de que se cree el mejor cuando yo lo soy…

Tranquilo osito Teddy, tu sabes que para mi siempre vas a ser el mejor… me dice calmando mis nervios

Gracias dulzura, pero eso no lo creo, mira como me ignoraste toda la noche… le replico molesto

No osito, discúlpame es que quería conocer a tu hermano a ver si era parecido a ti, pero me doy cuenta que es solo en el físico porque en personalidad son totalmente opuestos… me responde afirmado con la cabeza

En serio??? Le pregunto intrigado

Claro osito, además creo que se llevarían muy bien…

No lo creo dulzura, bueno ya llegamos, te dejo, mañana va a ser un día muy largo…le digo mientras bostezo- tengo sueño…

Espera un momento, no te vayas así, regálame otra de tus sonrisas… me pide con cara de cachorritos

Esta bien,… y se la muestro con todo el cariño del mundo

Gracias osito Teddy… me dice mientras se acerca para besarme en la mejilla

Aja, buenas noches dulzura, le digo fastidiado

Me voy caminando hasta mi casa, entro y me encuentro con mi detestable hermano en la sala de estar…

Asi que te gusta la mocosa? Me dice inuyasha en un tono que no me gustó para nada y menos el sobrenombre… (n/A: sorry para las fans de inu pero aquí él es el malo)

Primero no la llames así y segundo no sé de que me hablas, ella es sólo mi mejor amiga.- le digo con mi tono gélido

Bueno entonces no te importará que trate de conquistarla cierto?- me dice burlón

Pues claro que si, no dejaría jamás que ella saliera con una basura como tú..le respondo cínicamente

Pero si está soltera y sin compromisos nada me lo impide, buenas noches hermanito… me dice subiendo las escaleras.

En ese momento estaba muy molesto, creo que hubiese golpeado a cualquiera que se me pasara por al frente en ese momento… Me fui a mi cuarto y tiré la puerta y simplemente dormí.

FIN FLASH BACK

Bueno, pónganle pausa un momento a la historia que voy a servir el desayuno… dice kag sonriendo

Pero mama… solloza Rin

Tranquila cariño, como recompensa después te la sigo contando yo, te parece? Le responde su madre

Además yo no soy muy bueno haciendo eso… dice sessho mientras come

No. Lo que sucede es que tú en ese momento estabas muy molesto y celoso….jajajaja…. le replica kagome

Si es cierto mi papi estaba celoso de mi tío inuyasha….jejeje….

Claro que no, ahora a comer, buen provecho… dice sessho serio

Esta bien,…. Responden su esposa y su hija al unísono…reprimiendo las risas…

ESE MISMO DIA POR LA NOCHE

Bueno, donde se quedo tu papá…pregunta una kagome sentada en el borde de la cama de su hija…

Al día siguiente después de que conocieras a mi tío…

Ah, ok…

INICIO FLASH BACK

Repetí la rutina de siempre, pero esa mañana algo cambio, cuando entre al jardín no vi a mi sessho sino a inuyasha prendiendo su Jaguar Negro…

Buenos días kagome… me dice alegremente inu

Hola inu… me dices donde esta sesshomaru??? Le pregunto intrigada

Hoy salio mas temprano de lo normal, me pregunto si te podía llevar al instituto y como yo voy también, le dije que si… Te incomoda que te lleve? Me pregunta mirándome fijamente…

No, claro que no… Le respondo mientras me acomodo en su auto..

Qué sucedió con Sessho que hoy no me lleva al instituto, esto se me hace muy raro, espero que no haya sucedido nada malo… Es muy extraño porque me lo hubiese dicho anoche, pero bueno…

Estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando inuyasha me llamaba

Kag, Kag, te pregunté que como estabas?? - Me dice chasqueando sus dedos al frente de mi cara

Asi, si, muy bien gracias y tu? - Le respondo distraídamente

De lo mejor, y dime qué carrera estudias?? - Me pregunta mientras va conduciendo

Yo, pues la mejor de todas, Comunicación Social… y tú cuál vas a estudiar?

Pues, Ingeniería Petroquímica…- me dice orgulloso

Ah que bien por ti, - le contesto sin prestarle mucha atención, estaba sumida en mis pensamientos

Bueno ya llegamos, espero que nos veamos luego kagome… -me dice un poco meloso

Aja si - le respondo sin darle importancia a su tono…

Al entrar a mi primera clase, Sango me llena de preguntas…

Quien era ese chico que te trajo hoy? Por qué no te trajo Sesshomaru? Es guapo? Ya te olvidaste de ya tu sabes quien? Me pregunta azorada

Te voy a responder por orden, el hermano de sessho, no sé, me da igual, aunque si es un poco atractivo, NO. Listo, termino el interrogatorio maestra.- le digo burlándome…

Si jovencita.- me responde siguiéndome la corriente.

Lo que si me parece raro Sango es que Sessho no me trajera hoy ni me avisara nada…. Mmmm…. Voy a ir a su facultad a preguntarle… - me digo segura

Y yo te acompaño..- me dice sango

Si, igual no te puedo sacar de encima… le digo suspirando

Oyeeeeeee.- y me empuja ligeramente fingiendo estar molesta

Disculpe maestra.- le digo como una bebé

Está bien.- me responde riendo

ESE MISMO DIA EN LA TARDE

Aja, creo que aquí es donde estudia Sessho.- le comento a Sango mientras nos acercamos a una de las facultades del instituto.

Ya veo porque tiene carro, queda un poco lejos no? Me dice Sango cansada

Ya deja de ser tan floja y vamos a preguntarle a ese chico que se acerca

Hola, disculpa, conoces a Sesshomaru Taisho?

Si, y ahora mismo está en el 5to piso en uno de los laboratorios…

Ah, OK. Muchas gracias… - le decimos las dos mientras nos alejábamos.

Al subir por las escaleras los 5 pisos…

Sango espérame aquí, mientras hablo con Sessho

Si, tranquila que yo voy a buscar un baño.- me dice sango sonriente

Permiso, hay alguien aquí? Entro al laboratorio y no veo a nadie por ningún lado

BU!!!!!!! En ese momento me agarraron por la espalda y pegue el grito del siglo

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Sesshomaru eres tu….me asustaste... - le respondo triste

Ay solo fue una broma kag…debiste ver tu cara…jajajajaja….

Si, jajajaja, - le replico sarcásticamente.- Por qué no me trajiste al instituto hoy?- le pregunto un poco molesta

Perdóname, lo que sucede es que tenía una cosa qué hacer.- me dice alejándose de mi y mirando por una de las ventanas del laboratorio

Y qué era esa cosa? le digo molesta

Esto, toma, es para ti…

En eso me entregó una pequeña cajita forrada en papel de regalo rojo, mi color favorito, cuando la abro, veo que es una gargantilla de oro con un dije en el medio que tiene grabado en su centro "Nunca me olvides" …

Que lindo, gracias, gracias.- le digo llorando y abrazándolo

De nada, pero ya deja el drama que me fastidia.- dice separándose de mi abrazo

Uyyy tu siempre así… Pero igual te perdono Osito Teddy… - lo abrazo y le susurro al oído.- Te quiero

Yo también dulzura, yo también.- me dice abrazándome fuertemente

MMMMMMMMM. Cof, Cof, disculpen la interrupción tortolitos pero kag tenemos una clase dentro de 15 minutos…- nos interrumpe Sango

Nos separamos lentamente y sonrojados nos volteamos cada uno para un lado.

Bueno, gracias de nuevo y hoy me buscas? Le pregunto a mi sessho mientras me alejo

Si. Bye.- me responde distante

Si, ya vamonos kagome que no podemos llegar tarde…- me dice mi amiga mientras me jala fuera del lab.-Y qué es eso? Me pregunta quitándome mi regalo

Algo que me dio mi Sessho….mmmmm… -Respondo risueña

Que linda….- Me dice Sango sonriendo

Si verdad? - Le digo tomando la gargantilla y apretándola fuertemente en mis manos…

Ojalá y Miroku me regalara cosas así, tu y Sessho son solo amigos y mira lo que te regala y a mi solo me dan rosas…- dice sango tristona

Sabes que Miroku te quiere, solo dale tiempo…

Si eso creo….- me dice mientras caminamos juntas a nuestra próxima clase…

POR LA TARDE ESE MISMO DIA…

Bueno adiós Sango, chao Miroku hablamos mañana…

Si kagome…- me responde sango agitando su mano en modo de despedida

Bye kagome.- se despide miroku

Bueno sessho ya vámonos a casa… le digo a mi mejor amigo mientras me subo a su auto

Primero quiero hablar contigo, qué te parece si vamos al parque? - Me pide mi sessho algo serio

De acuerdo, le respondo extrañada

EN EL PARQUE

Vamos a sentarnos aquí, ahora dime que sucede? – le pregunto intrigada

Es con respecto a mi hermano, no te quiero cerca de él me comprendes kagome? No le creas ni una de las palabras que te dijo ayer ni de las que te dirá seguramente muy pronto…

Pero por qué? le replico.-

Porque no quiero y punto...- me responde seriamente

No me parece eso una muy buena justificación…- le digo seria.- hay algo que no me haz dicho…

No, es solo que no lo quiero cerca de ti.- me contesta frío

"Acaso mi sessho está celoso porque ayer no lo tomé mucho en cuenta?" me pregunto.- Bueno lo voy a pensar, solo dame una buena razón

No tengo ninguna… Solo que es peligroso

Eso no te lo creo, mejor porque no olvidamos el tema y me brindas un helado eh? Le digo confiando en que olvidara todo…

Te lo brindo pero no creas que se me va a olvidar esta conversación

Si de acuerdo…- le respondo mientras caminamos hacia el heladero.

CONTINUARÁ

Se que este cap no fue muy bueno, pero prometo que el próximo será más interesante…

Gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews y por favor cuentenme que tal voy….

Gracias nuevamente

Kag-Sesshy- Inu


	4. capitulo 3: primera discusión

Kagome estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo, aunque no le decía nada por temor a terminar esa fabulosa amistad… sin embargo no considero que el quedarse callada, podía significar perderlo igual…Además, la llegada de Inuyasha, tampoco ayudo en nada…

Los personajes de inuyasha no me pertenecen le pertenecen a la sensei Rumiko Takahashi. Este fic lo hago porque me gusta, sin fines de lucro.

_**Mi Mejor Amigo**_

**CAPITULO 3: Primera Discusión**

Luego de comer unos deliciosos helados cortesía de Sesshomaru, nos dirigimos a nuestros respectivos hogares.

Hoy es tu turno de cenar en la mía.- le digo a sessho mientras tomamos caminos distintos para entrar en nuestras casas.

Si ya sé.- responde sessho frío como siempre

Ah, por cierto, mi madre dice que traigas contigo a Inu… le digo mientras me adentro a mi casa.

A la hora de la cena llegó pero vino acompañado, creo que a eso se debió su mal humor durante toda la velada.

Señora déjeme felicitarla por esta excelente cena espero que me vuelva a invitar.- le habla galantemente a mi mamá, InuYasha

Cuando gustes.- le responde mamá feliz por los cumplidos

Sesshomaru qué te sucede, acaso no te gusta la comida? – le pregunto a mi sessho extrañada ya que no había probado un solo bocado en toda la cena

No es eso, es que tengo ganas de vomitar.- esto lo dijo dirigiéndole una mirada de asco a InuYasha

Estás enfermo? .- le pregunta mi mama preocupada

No sra Higurashi, lo que sucede es que hay una presencia en este lugar que me molesta.- resonde fríamente.- Si me disculpan ya se me quitó el apetito, gracias sra Higurashi, nos vemos kag.

No espera.- le respondo levantándome también.- Yo te acompaño

Salimos al jardín y nos sentamos en unas sillas a la luz de la luna

Por qué estás tan molesto?.- le pregunto mientras miro las estrellas

Porque nadie se da cuenta de que mi hermano es un desgraciado mentiroso.- me responde amargamente

Discúlpame Sesshomaru, eso no te lo puedo creer, ha sido muy amable con mamá, caballero conmigo y hasta elogió nuestra casa.- le respondo un poco molesta

Pero kag, eso es ahora, tu no lo conoces como yo, ante todos él es muy bueno, pero en realidad lo que quiere es ganar su confianza para aprovecharse luego.- me responde mirando fijamente mis ojos

Creo que exageras Sesshomaru.- le digo mientras volteo mi mirada al cielo estrellado

Kagome en quién confías más? En InuYasha que acaba de llegar hace un día o en mi que llevo toda la vida conociéndote y que nunca te he mentido.- me replica volteándome la cara hacia él

No lo sé, las acusaciones que haces son muy graves.- le respondo seriamente

Es que tu no sabes las razones por las cuales el ingresó al Internado… y no te las puedo contar, son secreto de familia.- eso me lo dice mirando el suelo

No se supone que entre nosotros no deben existir secretos? No creo que haya hecho algo tan malo.- le hablo mientras observo a la luna

Ja, es que tu no lo conoces como yo, no te haz dado cuenta de que mis padres han estado fingiendo que les agrada mi hermano solo para no pasar una vergüenza? Me dice en un tono que nunca había escuchado en él, tristeza

Yo no creo que tus padres hagan eso.- le digo mirándolo

Pues lo hacen, pero yo no soy tan bueno fingiendo.- responde fríamente

Pero entonces cuéntamelo para también odiarlo como tú lo haces.- le digo tratándo de comprender sus sentimientos

No puedo ya te lo dije.- me dice fijando su vista en la luna

Entonces si tienes esa clase de secretos conmigo, no me imagino cuantos más tendrás.- le respondo tratando de que me cuente algo

Mira quién habla de secretos… la que no me puede contar la identidad de la persona que le gusta.- habla sarcásticamente

Eso es otro tema Sesshomaru.- le alego mientras me pongo seria

No claro que no, porque estamos hablando de ocultarle secretos a la gente, entonces empecemos las confesiones….- me dice con enfado en su voz

Entonces hay más?- le replico conteniendo la rabia

Eso te pregunto yo a ti, porque como tu me dices que no te cuento las cosas, que te hace pensar que yo creo que tu si me las cuentas todas?.- me contesta molesto

Hemos sido amigos, los mejores desde hace 17 años, y aún así no confías en mi, que pasó? Le pregunto con tristeza

Todo empezó cuando empezaste a confiar más en mi hermano, en sus actuaciones, que en mi.- me contesta con tristeza

Pero mira lo bien que se porta, no puedo creer que sea tan malo.- le digo tratándo de contener más mis lágrimas

No haz escuchado el dicho que dice "Nos vemos las caras pero no los corazones".- me dice frío

Si pero…- no me deja terminar, además lágrimas empiezan a correr por mi rostro

Pero nada kagome si no puedes confiar en mi como yo lo hago en ti, entonces no hay amistad que valga.- me contesta levantándose de su asiento

Entonces hasta aquí llegamos.- le digo llorando aún más

Así es, ya me crees? Mi hermano destruyó nuestra amistad y para que sigas creyendo que te miento Y QUE NO CONFIO EN TI, te digo lo que hizo…. A los doce años de edad robó en una tienda y casi viola a una chica sino es porque llegue yo… Y si no me crees visítala, su nombre es Kykio y vive en Tokio… O sino pregúntale a mis padres y ellos te lo contarán todo… me dice encaminándose a su casa y deteniéndose para escucharme

Te pasaste, estas haciendo unas acusaciones muy graves.- le digo molesta secando mis lágrimas

No lo creas, total, ya no me importa lo que pienses de mi, siempre pensé que eras diferente a las demás, pero ya veo que eres como todas las que han caído en las redes de mi hermano y si no lo haz hecho aún, pronto lo harás.- me responde frío y cortante

No te permito que hables así de mi… le digo alzando la voz

Tranquila, que ya no te voy a dirigir la palabra jamás. Me contestó saliendo del jardín.

En ese momento caí de rodillas y empecé a llorar desconsoladamente, no sabía que era en realidad lo que había sucedido, lo único que sabía es que se había terminado mi amistad con Sesshomaru…

Me dolieron sus ultimas palabras que fueron crueles y frias como él era con los demás pero jamás conmigo… Pero como el dijo, en ese momento, yo era otra más del montón….

FIN FLASH BACK

Mami no llores que sabes que eso no lo quiso decir mi papa

Yo lo sé pero ahora entiendo que sí era todas esas cosas ya que no confié en él…

Pero todo se solucionó verdad?.- Yo estoy aquí

Si es cierto, bueno sigamos con la historia

INICIO FLASH BACK

Después de llorar largo rato sentada en el jardín entré nuevamente a mi casa y me tire en mi cama a continuar sollozando hasta que me dormí… A la mañana siguiente cuando desperté, me levanté como una zombi, baje a desayunar y le pedi por primera vez a mi mamá que me llevara al instituto. Se extrañó por ello, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

En el instituto…

Kag, qué te sucede hoy te ves muy decaída… me dice una sango preocupada

Nada Sango, solo me siento un poco enferma- le contesto desanimada

Si ya lo creo, pero no físicamente kag, sino internamente, cuéntame, sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo.- habla dulcemente mi mejor amiga

Gracias Sango,- le respondí llorando amargamente, mientras que entre sollozos le contaba lo sucedido.

Vaya que es difícil de creer, pero kag no haz pensado que todo lo que te dijo era cierto?- me replica ella después de escucharlo todo

Si pero es tan difícil de creer de una persona que se ve tan buena como InuYasha- le digo mientras trato de calmarme

Bueno, mira allá viene sesshomaru… Hola! Le dice sango a sessho cuando pasa entre nosotras

Hola sango.- le responde pero a mi me ignora por completo, haciendo que volviera a empezar a llorar

Vaya que es cierto, te ignoró por completo como si no existieras.- me dice sango mientras me abraza y consuela

En ese momento empeoré y entendí que ya toda relación de amistad que alguna vez había tenido con sesshomaru se había esfumado y que en su corazón yo ya no existía ni nunca existí…

Después de calmarme sonó la campana y me entretuve todo el día concentrándome en mis tareas y otras actividades, tratándo de no pensar en él… En la tarde, sin embrago, algo inesperado sucedió, que terminó por complicarme las cosas con sesshomaru.

Hola kag, te gustaría que te llevase a tu casa hoy, no te ves muy bien y no creo que sea conveniente que camines como estás

Gracias InuYasha está bien.- le digo pero me detengo al ver a sesshomaru

En ese instante estaba pasando por un lado y escuchó todo pero nos ignoró por completo. Decidí tratar de analizar a InuYasha para saber si era en verdad un farsante o si Sessho era el equivocado…

Y dime InuYasha por qué entraste en ese internado? Le pregunto mientra enciende su auto

A qué viene esa pregunta ah? Por qué no mejor me explicas que te hizo el tonto de mi hermano? - Me responde con otra pregunta

Que? Cómo sabes eso? - Le digo sorprendida, "acaso se nota tanto"

Crees que soy tan gafo como para no notar que no se hablan, esta mañana no te trajo al instituto y para más colmo ahora, hace poco, te ignoro por completo, que paso?

Nada importante.- le digo tratándo de zafarme del tema- ahora responde lo que yo te pregunté

Por qué habría de hacerlo?

Por qué estás eludiendo la respuesta? Le contesto intrigada

Bueno ya llegamos, nos vemos hoy en mi casa? – Volvió a cambiar el tema

No, como dijiste me siento un poco mal pero discúlpate con tus padres por mi, mañana nos vemos. Le contestó encaminándome a mi casa

Ok cuídate.- me responde guiñándome un ojo

Si adiós- le digo ignorando totalmente su gesto

Me fui a mi casa y entre a mi recámara sin muchos ánimos y puse toda mi atención en mis quehaceres y tareas…

FIN FLASH BACK

Lo siento- escucho desde la puerta de la recámara de Rin

Qué, estabas escuchando? Le pregunto a mi esposo

Si y lo lamento mucho.- me contesta abrazandome

Ya, ya, tranquilo, hace mucho tiempo te perdoné eso, solo es que como estoy embarazada estoy más sentimental.- le respondo mientras caminamos a nuestro cuarto

Eso es cierto, esta tarde estabas histérica.- dice sessho tratándo de verse molesto

No es cierto- le digo mientras me cobijo.

Si lo es, buenas noches dulzura

Buenas noches osito Teddy.- le respondo apagando la lámpara

CONTINUARÀ

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este Cáp., sé que está algo corto pero les prometo que el próximo va a ser más largo.

Muchas gracias a todas las que me han dejado review y espero que me den su opinión acerca de cómo va el fic.

Y una pregunta que quiero hacerles… Quieren que vuelva a contar la historia sessho? O sigue kag? Bueno a través de sus reviews espero la respuesta.

Muchos saludos y besos

Kag-Sesshy-Inu

Próximo capitulo: Qué Sesshomaru, mi sesshomaru tiene….????


	5. capitulo 4: mi nuevo mejor amigo

Kagome estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo, aunque no le decía nada por temor a terminar esa fabulosa amistad… sin embargo no considero que el quedarse callada, podía significar perderlo igual…Además, la llegada de Inuyasha, tampoco ayudo en nada…

Los personajes de inuyasha no me pertenecen le pertenecen a la sensei Rumiko Takahashi. Este fic lo hago porque me gusta, sin fines de lucro.

_**Mi Mejor Amigo**_

**CAPITULO 4: MI NUEVO MEJOR AMIGO**

**INICIO FLASH BACK: (CONTADO POR KAG)**

A la mañana siguiente decidí hacer lo mismo que me hacia Sesshomaru, ignorarlo, pasarla bien y olvidar que alguna vez fue mi mejor amigo. ( n/a: y se lo creyeron y tal). Bueno, al menos eso era lo que yo quería hacer… Sin embargo, al llegar al instituto caminando por cierto, mi amiga Sango me esperaba con una cara que era de muy malas noticias…

Hola Sango que sucede? Le pregunto intrigada a mi mejor amiga

Kag, lo siento tanto….- me dice un poco triste

Pero por qué, qué paso? A alguien le sucedió algo malo? No me asustes.-

No, lo que te voy a decir te va a afectar a ti. No te lo quería contar, pero Miroku me dio un discurso de las verdaderas amistades y todo eso y me obligó prácticamente a decírtelo…- me dice mirándome fijamente a los ojos, creo que sintiéndose mal por mi.

Aja Sango pero dime lo que sucede…- ya estaba hablando demasiado que vaya rápido al grano

Bueno pero sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo y que aquí tienes un hombro para llorar.- me responde tocándome afectivamente mi hombro

Ya sé, pero dime, que realmente me estas asustando.- le contesto preocupada

Primero siéntate- estábamos al frente de un banco en las afueras del edificio de nuestra próxima clase- relájate y no te deprimas demasiado, la vida continúa Kag.- otra vez hablando de más.

Pero qué me vas a decir? Qué sucede?.- le digo ya irritada

Sesshomaru tiene novia.- me dice seria

En ese momento el pedacito de corazón que me quedaba se rompió y con él, rompí en llanto también… Abracé fuertemente a mi mejor amiga, mientras trataba de asimilar lo que me acababa de decir.

Pero Sango, quién es ella? Y por qué y cómo si él siempre me había dicho que nadie le interesaba ya que todas eran unas falsas e interesadas?.- le pregunto entre sollozos

Ya cálmate, Kagome.- me dice abrazándome fuertemente

No, no me puedo calmar, algo peor puede suceder en mi vida?.- ya nada me podía sorprender, ahora sí ya no hay esperanza para mí.

No digas eso Kag, hay personas mucho peores que tú, así que se feliz.- como si fuera tan fácil

Feliz? Cómo puedo ser feliz si mi felicidad era él?.- le respondo volviendo a llorar

Kagome creo que exageras, además, hay muchos más peces en el mar… Tu eres muy bonita y puedes conseguir a cualquiera… Lo que sucede es que siempre haz estado pendiente de Sessho, pero hay muchos chicos aquí en el instituto que siempre han estado interesados por ti pero tu siempre los ignoraste…- ciertamente algo de razón tenía

En serio?.- quizás me lo decía por lástima

Claro que sí, ahora entremos a clases que hoy hay examen.- me dice sonriéndome y limpiándome las lágrimas

Si está bien…..- le respondo ya calmada y tratando de formar una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Después de la última clase de la mañana, Sango y yo nos dirigimos a la cafetería para reunirnos con Miroku y Ayame, una amiga que había regresado de un intercambio.

Hola Ayame, cómo te fue en el intercambio?.- le pregunta sango

Excelente, hasta tuve un novio…- responde ella con una sonrisa

En serio?.- le vuelve a preguntar mi mejor amiga

Claro, pero terminamos porque ya saben lo que dicen "amor de lejos felices los cuatro".- le contesta ayame un poco triste

En eso tienes razón.- le dice sango sonriéndole

Kagome estas muy callada sucede algo?.- me pregunta ayame…

No, es que me siento un poco mal.- "quiero salir corriendo o mudarme a otro país"

Aquí yo tengo unas pastillas si quieres alguna.- me dice ella revisando su bolso

No Ayame, ella no se siente mal físicamente sino mentalmente.- le responde sango mirándole.- Se lo puedo contar?.- "que mas da"

Claro, total, ella siempre ha sido nuestra mejor amiga.- contesto desanimada

Así que Sango le contó toda la historia a Ayame hasta que no pude más y estallé en llanto….

No pero tranquila, tienes que seguir con tu vida…- me abraza Ayame y me sonríe.- Él no es la ultima gota de agua de un desierto para que estés así.

Oh Oh.- exclama sango

Qué pasa sango?.- le pregunta Ayame

Mira quienes vienen por la derecha

Cuando voltee observe algo que me dejó helada… A mi Sesshomaru tomado de la mano con nada más y nada menos que con Kagura… Muy acaramelados y riendo entre sí. Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Disculpen amigas, pero me temo que ya no aguanto más.- me levanté furiosa…

Arranqué a correr lo más que pude hasta que llegué a un pequeño parque solitario situado por detrás del instituto… Me senté y lloré y lloré hasta que escuché una voz que fue considerada por mi, mi mejor amigo desde ese momento, sin pensar en que de alguna forma me iba a provocar más inconvenientes con el que antes había sido mi mejor amigo.

Disculpa, te escuché llorando y quise saber si estabas enferma o algo? – Me habló un chico de unos 19 años, cabello largo negro como el mío, con los ojos color café oscuro y la piel morena como un latino.

No, para mi fortuna no estoy enferma.- le respondo entre sollozos

No digas eso, si quieres puedes venir conmigo hasta la biblioteca y allí me cuentas qué te sucede…- algo en ese extraño me inspiró confianza, por ello, tomé la mano que extendió para que me levantase y caminé en silencio a su lado hasta llegar a la biblioteca. Se presentó:

Primero que nada, mi nombre es Koga y estoy de Intercambio en este instituto, vengo de Corea del Sur.

Bueno, mi nombre es Kagome, nací aquí en Japón y…. -volví a llorar…

Tranquilízate, todo va a pasar, tranquila.- me responde abrazándome.- sabes eres la primera persona con la quien hablo desde que llegué aquí y creo que te verías más bonita si dejaras de llorar.

En ese instante pare de llorar y lo mire, me estaba sonriendo de una forma tan cálida, eso era lo que necesitaba, una sonrisa sincera…

Gracias.- le contesto algo sonrojada

Así como estás ahora es mucho mejor, no lo crees así?.- me sonríe de nuevo

Si, se siente bien. -Le respondo con el mismo gesto

Cuéntame si hay algo que pueda hacer para que te sientas aun mejor…- me pregunta mientras me toma de la mano

No, así es suficiente, eres la primera persona que no me tiene lástima hoy…- le cuento un poco triste

Por qué habría de tenerle lástima a una chica tan bonita como tú?- me levanta el mentón y me mira fijamente

Jeje, claro.-me sonrojé- Y cuéntame hay algo en que yo te pueda ayudar?

Bueno sería de gran ayuda si me dijeras donde quedan estos salones y qué tal son los profesores de estas materias…- me contesta pasándome una lista que tenía con nombres de profesores, materias y salones

Por supuesto, mira…- Así pase la tarde con mi nuevo amigo Koga, quien hizo que me olvidase por completo de Sesshomaru y su estúpida novia…

Bueno, gracias por todo mi hermosa Kagome.- "que dulce es…"

Tranquilo, mañana hablamos? Y gracias por lo de hoy y por traerme…- le respondo mientras me bajo de su camioneta

No hay problema, siempre que quieras… Y obviamente mañana nos vemos.- me sonríe, me lanza un beso

Bueno adiós.- le digo agitando mi mano

No, adiós no, hasta mañana.- me contesta guiñándome un ojo

En ese momento me sentía muy bien, había encontrado a alguien que me hacía olvidarme de Sessho y que me agradaba, además de que era muy guapo y extranjero… Qué mas podía pedir?

FIN FLASH BACK

Ahhh, eso explica por qué a papá no le gusta que hables de mi tío Koga- dice una niña con ojos dorados

Si es por eso…- le responde su madre sonriendo

De quién hablas?.- pregunta su esposo entrando a la recámara

De nadie que te simpatice.- le confiesa su mujer sacándole la lengua

Cual de todos?.- contesta suspirando

Mi tío Koga.- le responde su pequeña hija

Ese tipo es muy chocante y falso a qué se debe que estén hablando de él…- habla Sessho molesto

Recuerda que por un tiempo fue mi mejor amigo.- le replica Kagome

Si y algo más también, a mi no se me olvida eso.- responde fastidiado

En serio mamá? tu fuiste novia de Koga?- le pregunta su hija un poco triste

Si, aunque no es algo que le agrade mucho a tu padre.-

Jummmm.- refunfuñando asiente sessho

Papá porqué no me cuentas tu ésta parte, de seguro lo haces muy cómico…- se ríe Rin

Por qué lo dices?.- le contesta alzando una ceja

Se te olvidan LOS CELOS? Jajajaja.- muere de risa Kagome

Si es por eso….jijijiji.- sonríe su hija

INICIO FLASH BACK

¿Quién es ese tipo que trajo a Kagome a su casa?- me pregunto a mi mismo en voz alta al ver a lo lejos a mi ex mejor amiga bajando de la camioneta de no se quién.

Celoso hermanito?- me pregunta InuYasha riendo.- Si ella no te interesara más no deberías interesarte por nada de lo que ella haga…

Cállate, nadie está hablando contigo.- le respondo frío entrando a la casa

Por casualidad sabes de qué color le gustan las flores a Kagome?

Para qué quieres saber eso? – le respondo con otra pregunta.

Es que ésta noche pienso invitarla a salir…- me responde caminando hacia la cocina

Qué?- le respondo mirándolo fijamente

No te sorprendas, ya tu sabes que lo haría, ahora respóndeme la pregunta que te hice.- me replica molesto, "quien se cree"

No lo sé.- le contesto subiendo las escaleras, entré a mi habitación y prendí el equipo de sonido a todo volumen tratando de no pensar. En eso me llega un mensaje al celular

Hola cariño! Cómo estás?- que molesto, es Kagura de nuevo; "solo hago esto para que Kagome me extrañe" pienso mentalmente, "no que cosas digo, lo hago para olvidarla a ella, su hermosa sonrisa, sus grandes ojos color café y su largo cabello lacio…" En eso suena mi celular sacándome de mi mente

Aló?- Contesto molesto

Hola Sesshomaru, no es un placer hablar contigo, es para saber si puedo pasar a tu casa a buscar algunas de mis cosas que deje en tu habitación.- me habla una voz que alguna vez fue dulce conmigo

Si, si puedes Kagome, que bueno que llamaste, estaba a punto de lanzarlas a la chimenea.- le respondo frío

Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii….

Me colgó? – me pregunto molesto.- Mientras más rápido salga de esto mejor.- escucho el timbre de mi casa

Ding Dong

Empiezo a recoger su agenda, sus cuadernos, las chaquetas de ella, todo, y abro la puerta de mi habitación.- Toma tus cosas

Si, gracias, hasta nunca.- me contesta molesta, empieza a bajar las escaleras pero corro y la detengo del brazo

No tienes derecho a hablarme en ese tono.- le replico molesto

Pues tu tampoco SE-SSHO-MARU.- no me gustaba que me dijeran así y ella lo sabía muy bien- Además no te debería importar, total ya yo conseguí un nuevo mejor amigo…

Cómo si a mi me importara.- le respondo restándole importancia a su comentario

Pues bien, entonces déjame irme, tonto.- me dice histérica

No te atrevas a insultarme.- y la presiono más duro pero en ese momento veo como salen lágrimas de esos ojos que yo tanto amaba y no me contuve y la abracé, al principio fue con mucha fuerza, como reteniéndola, pero luego nos suavizamos y nos miramos a la cara…

FIN FLASH BACK

Y tengo mucha flojera así que tu mamá te lo tendrá que contar más tarde…- responde Sessho mientras se levanta de su silla

Pero papá… si lo dejaste en la mejor parte….- le rebate Rin

Lo siento, además no me gusta contar partes románticas, mejor se lo dejo a tu mamá… - y sale de la habitación

No es justo!!!!!!.- le grita Rin

Y quién te dijo que la vida lo era??? – le responde su padre riéndose yendo hacia la cocina…

Qué pasó? .- pregunta Kagome mientras lava los platos

No deberías estar tanto tiempo levantada.- replica Sesshomaru.- le puede hacer daño al bebé

No te preocupes tanto, además me estás cambiando el tema…

Lo siento, lo que sucede es que venía una parte en nuestra historia que me da pena contársela a Rin… -le contesta Sessho un poco sonrojado

Y cuál era esa parte?.- pregunta Kagome

Nuestro primer beso…- le dice mirándola tiernamente

Ayyy Sessho, gracias por dejar que yo se lo contara…. Tqm…- y va y lo abraza y lo besa en toda la cara

Si, si, ya deja el drama y ve a contárselo…- responde fastidiado

Claro…

(Ya en la habitación de Rin…)

Te voy a contar el primer beso que tuvimos Sessho y yo…

En serio? – pregunta su hija ilusionada

Claro,… ahora acomódate que ya empiezo con la historia…pero antes déjame decirte que ese es un momento muy especial y espero que tu como yo, lo hagas cuando consigas a la persona adecuada que te haga sentir muchas mariposas en el estómago.- le dice con ternura haciéndole cosquillas mientras la niña ríe sin parar…

Eso sobre mi cadáver.- responde sessho con el seño fruncido

Jajajaja, eso se puede resolver papa celoso.- le dice Kagome riéndose

Bueno pero no me vas a contar para qué más intriga!!!!!!- contesta la niña ansiosa

Pero Rin hay un dicho que dice que lo bueno se hace esperar….- le dice su madre sonriendo.

Si, si pero ya cuéntala siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?

Uy pero que niña tan impaciente…. Pero como sé que te haz portado bien aquí te cuento Nuestro primer Beso…. – le responde en un suspiro recordando….

Hey, espera un momento.- interrumpe Sesshomaru

Ahora qué?.- dice la niña molesta

Dónde está mi maletín? .- le pregunta el esposo a kag

Donde siempre cariño….- le responde Kagome con uan sonrisa

Mentira allí no está….- contesta sessho

Claro que siiii.-dice Kagome fastidiada

De acuerdo….- le refunfuña saliendo de la habitación…

Ahora si te voy a contar el beso… espero que no halla más interrupciones….

INICIO FLASH BACK

CONTINUARÁ…

Hola disculpen de verdad por la tardanza, lo siento mucho muchísimo, pero que actualice pronto también depende de cuántos reviews me dejen así que a dar clic al botón de GO….

Pero espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y bueno esperen al próximo que va a estar buenísimo….jejeje…soy mala al dejarlo en una parte tan buena…jijijiji ;)

Muchas, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y espero q me digan si les gusto este capitulo, cuídense y besos..

Saludos…

Próximo Cap….5:

"Mi Primer Beso":

En ese momento escuche pasos, y me di cuenta de que mi Sessho se había ido…

Un momento que jamás podré olvidar… Mi primer beso…


	6. capitulo 5: mi primer beso

Kagome estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo, aunque no le decía nada por temor a terminar esa fabulosa amistad… sin embargo no considero que el quedarse callada, podía significar perderlo igual…Además, la llegada de Inuyasha, tampoco ayudo en nada…

Los personajes de inuyasha no me pertenecen le pertenecen a la sensei Rumiko Takahashi. Este fic lo hago porque me gusta, sin fines de lucro.

Lo que está entre comillas es pensamientos, paréntesis mis comentarios.

_**Mi Mejor Amigo:**_

_**Capítulo 5: Mi Primer Beso…**_

__

Y sucedió, nuestros labios se tocaron, al principio fue un roce corto…pero luego mi Sessho profundizó más el beso y por supuesto que yo no lo detuve, introdujo su lengua en mi boca y succionaba mis labios, era un beso muy atrevido, pero muy dulce para mí, hasta que la falta de aire se hizo presente y nos tuvimos que separar…

Sentía mis mejillas calientes y mis labios levemente hinchados…

En ese momento escuche pasos, y me di cuenta de que Sessho se había ido…

Quedé shokeada (n/a: sorprendida, paralizada, estática) y no dije nada, solo corrí a mi hogar y esa noche soñé con esa caricia que el ángel caído que es mi Sessho, me dio aquella tarde en las escaleras de su casa… Un momento que jamás podré olvidar… Mi primer beso… Por ello, se me olvidó toda la rabia y la tristeza… Solo pensé en el beso…

Al día siguiente me levante viendo estrellas, me sentía tan bien, pero a la vez muy confundida… Bien porque mis plegarias habían sido escuchadas y había probado los labios de mi mejor amigo y confundida porque se suponía el no sentía nada por mi y de paso ya no éramos siquiera amigos… además de que estaba Kagura y su estúpido orgullo…porque él era muy orgulloso y muy introvertido… Ahora sí mi mente estaba vuelta un caos…

Kag, Kag, nos vamos? Me dice abriendo la puerta de su coche…

Claro, sino, llegaremos tarde… le respondo distraídamente a Koga que me había ido a recoger

Luego de llegar al instituto, me encontraba despistada, tanto así que choqué sin querer con una persona…

Lo siento, venía distraída…

No hay problema Kagome, como estas?

Al subir la mirada me encontré con una mirada dorada parecida a la de la persona en la que estaba pensando en esos momentos…

InuYasha, disculpa de verdad…- le respondo desganada levantándome del suelo y recogiendo mi bolso

No hay problema, pero como recompensa hoy vendrás a almorzar conmigo te parece?.- me pregunta con una cara de súplica

No lo sé…- contesto fastidiada

Nada mas será un almuerzo, del resto solo habla charlas. Que dices?

Bueno, de acuerdo..- asiento vencida por su mirada que me hacía recordar a sessho, por el color, por nada más…

Gracias, linda. Nos vemos luego…- me dice mientras se alejaba hacia sus clases…

Y qué paso?- me sorprende Sango por detrás

Por qué lo dices?- le pregunto tratando de ocultar mi emoción

Porque te he vigilado todo el día y pareciera que estuvieras volando en una estrella fugaz lejos de este planeta.- me contesta mirándome a la cara.- Si hasta tropezaste con InuYasha y aceptaste una cita con él?

En ese preciso momento me di cuenta de la estupidez que había cometido, le había dicho si a InuYasha cuando no quería nada con él…..

Demonios…- me replico a mi misma.- lo confundí con Sesshomaru, por sus ojos….

Perdón?.- metí la pata, hable en voz alta y Sango escuchó.- así que estabas pensando en tu ex-mejor amigo. Por qué?

Bueno porque….- no sabía que inventar.- mejor vamos a clases y en el descanso antes del almuerzo me lo cuentas todo….- me lleva Sango mientras me lleva del brazo hasta nuestra primera clase del día.

En el receso….

Bueno ahora sí, echa para fuera todo lo que sabes…- me habla Sango sentándose a mi lado en el banco.

Sango….- le replico

Nada, habla o sino hablo con Sesshomaru y le cuent…- no la deje terminar

Está bien.- le respondo resignada.- ayer en la noche fui a casa de Sessho a buscar mis cosas, empezamos a discutir y en un momento de rabia él me besó.- respire, había contenido el aire mientras le decía todo velozmente.- Algún comentario?

Wow.- eso fue lo único que escuché de Sango, se encontraba tan sorprendida como yo…

Y cómo fue? Qué sentiste? - me pregunto mi amiga sonriendo

Bueno, si te soy sincera, me gusto muchísimo más que 50 chocolates juntos….- le respondo risueña

Si, miles de mariposas…- contesta Sango de la misma forma

Mmmmmmmmmmmm.- decimos las dos con un suspiro….

Ayyyyyy no y ahora qué voy a hacer con InuYasha.- me quejo volviendo a la realidad y dándome palmadas en la frente.

No puedes hacer nada, ya le dijiste que sí…- me dice Sango levantándose de su asiento.- Fastídialo o invéntate algo para deshacerte de él, si Sesshomaru te ve con él, en qué lío te vas a ver envuelta…

Si, será, ya veo que hago…

Bueno chica, me tengo que ir, debo buscar a Miroku ya que hoy me invitó a almorzar a un restaurante, hablamos más tarde…- me dice Sango mientras de aleja, en ese momento Koga se acerca a mi

Hola Kagome.- me dice Koga sentándose a mi lado….

Ahhhhhhh, ya tengo una idea…..me digo a mi misma mientras observo a Koga con malicia…

Qué sucede? Por qué me ves así?...- me pregunta Koga asustado

Koga te gustaría ser mi novio?.- le pregunto mirándolo pícaramente

Entonces ya sabes y estas de acuerdo con ello no?.- le pregunto a Koga felíz de la vida

Si, mi amor.- me responde Koga sonriendo

Bueno, ya sabes, te di la dirección del lugar y del resto sígueme la corriente…

Tranquila, ya sé, pero recuerda que después me tienes que ayudar con el otro asunto…- me dice mi nuevo mejor amigo y novio suspirando.

Si, si, ya sé.- le respondo distraídamente.- ahora vete de aquí que debe estar por venir a buscarme.

Que manera de tratar a tu nuevo novio.- contesta koga.

Ya, vete, vete,- le digo empujándolo para que se fuera de allí

Está bien, está bien, adiós cariño.- me lanza un beso

Te quiero cariño.- contesto lanzándole otro de vuelta

Cuando me estoy dando la vuelta, me encuentro con InuYasha entrando al jardín donde había pasado el receso. En eso se me esfumó la alegría del nuevo novio.

Hola Kag, lista?.- me pregunta el susodicho plantándome un beso en la mejilla

Si claro.- "más que nunca" río para mis adentros

Y dime Kagome, a dónde te gustaría ir?-

Donde sea, con tal de que no vendan hamburguesas estoy de acuerdo.- le contesto caminando a su lado.

Entramos a su auto, que ya no me parecía tan fabuloso, y fuimos a un restaurante fuera del instituto, donde ordenamos nuestros almuerzos y empezamos a comer.

Y dime Kagome, cómo te ha ido?-me pregunta viéndome directamente a los ojos.- Qué tal van las cosas con Sesshomaru?

No pude evitar sonrojarme, trate de escucharme segura pero creo que no lo logré: Mal, tu hermano y yo, ya no tenemos ningún tipo de relación.

Si, anoche desde mi recámara pude escuchar sus gritos.- me contesta mientras toma un poco de jugo

Lo siento, si tuviste que escuchar todo eso…- me disculpo apenada

Tranquila, pero sabes que es lo mas raro de todo?.- me dice recostándose en la silla.- Que de un momento a otro, mientras más duro se estaban gritando, de repente hubo un gran silencio y luego escuché a Sesshomaru tirar la puerta de su habitación y tu salir de mi casa corriendo a 500 Km. por hora… qué paso?

"Dónde está Koga cuándo se le necesita".- pienso nerviosa mientras retuerzo una servilleta en mis manos.-Lo que pasó es que…..

Hola mi amor, que haces aquí?.- me dice Koga mientras me abraza por los hombros

Ufffff, suspiro aliviada.- Hola mi vida, eso mismo te pregunto yo a ti…- le digo mientras lo beso en la mejilla tiernamente

Quién eres tu?.- habla InuYasha mirando la escena confundido, señalando a Koga

Ah, disculpa InuYasha, él es mi novio Koga, Koga él es InuYasha un amigo.- los presento a ambos.

Un placer.- le dice koga sonriendo

Igualmente.- responde con un apretón de manos

Bueno, mi cielo si ya no estás haciendo nada aquí y terminaste de comer, que tal si te vienes conmigo un rato?- me dice koga al oído pero lo suficientemente alto para que InuYasha escuchara

Perdón, pero ella se encuentra ahora conmigo.- habla de una manera sutil pero fuerte Inu (n/a: me agote de escribir InuYasha completo)

Pero ya terminé de comer, gracias por todo Inu, hablamos luego en el instituto, salúdame a tus padres.- Y antes de dejarlo hablar ya había salido prácticamente corriendo del lugar…

Wow, cómo se nota que querías escapar de él.- me dice sonriendo Koga

Ya cállate y salgamos de aquí, ya que puede salir a buscarme…- le contesto mientras lo empujo hacia su auto.

Ya dentro del automóvil….

Bueno novia querida ya cumplí con la parte del trato ahora tu debes cumplir.- me replica mi nuevo novio

Si, si, te ayudaré con Ayame…

FIN FLASH BACK

Oye mama ¿tu ayudaste a unir a mi tío Koga y a mi tía?- pregunta Rin interrumpiendo la historia.

Si cariño fue una de las cosas que recuerdo mejor…- responde Kagome con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro

Y cómo…?- Rin es interrumpida por su padre

Mi amor, ya es hora de dormir, ven a la cama.- le habla Sesshomaru desde la puerta del cuarto de su hija a su esposa

Voy osito Teddy.- le contesta Kag.- Bueno mi niña mañana te sigo contando ¿te parece?

Si está bien,….tengo sueño….- y cierra sus ojos su pequeña hija

Que linda es mi bebe.- dice su madre besándola en la frente y saliendo de la habitación y entra a la suya; se recuesta en su cama pero antes…

Dulzura no te sigas acostando tan tarde, no le hace bien al bebe.- le cuestiona Sesshomaru a Kagome.- Vamos a hacer algo, que tal si mañana yo le cuento a Rin.-

Está bien.- responde medio dormida Kag.

Al día siguiente por la noche…

¿Así que tu me vas a contar tu versión de los hechos papa?.- pregunta Rin acomodándose en su cama

Si hija, así que calladita que voy a comenzar…

INICIO FLASH BACK (DE NUEVO)

Después del beso me separé jadeando de Kagome, pero al darme cuenta de lo que había hecho prácticamente escapé de ella y me encerré en mi cuarto.

¿Qué hice?- me replicaba a mi mismo.- Malditos impulsos, malditos…- digo esto mientras camino de un lado a otro. En ese momento suena mi celular

Riiing Riiing

¿Aló?- contesto mientras me siento en la cama

Hola mi cielo es Kagura ¿cómo estás?- (n/a: estupida como me cae mal, pero tiene su propósito). -La que me faltaba, si supiera que la estoy usando para olvidarme de kag, pero ahora con esto, pienso olvidando de mi novia.

Aló estás ahí?- habla la presumida por el celular haciéndome reaccionar

Si, si estoy aquí, bien bien mira podemos hablar mañana es que no estoy de humor…- le respondo fastidiado

Pero cariño…- no la dejo terminar

Adiós.- y le cuelgo sin siquiera dejarla responder. En ese momento lo único que estaba en mi mente era el dulce sabor de esos labios que eran una tentación divina… Y pensando en ese me dormí….

Al día siguiente en el instituto a la hora del almuerzo…

Iba caminando solo estaba tratando de evitar por todos los medios a Kagome y a Kagura, mi mente estaba vuelta un caos, estaba molesto conmigo y estaba hecho una furia cuando escuché algo que me dejó helado justo en el momento en que iba pasando por detrás de los jardines.

Koga te gustaría ser mi novio?- esa frase, en ese momento sentí la rabia y tristeza más grandes de todo el universo. Volteé mi cabeza hacia un lado y pude divisar a Kagome que estaba de espaldas a mi persona junto con Koga. Aceleré el paso y me fui…

Decidí salir a comer a otro lado solo, ya que me sentía como la peor basura, así que me fui a uno de mis restaurantes favoritos que quedaba en la ciudad…Cuando iba por la mitad de la comida mientras leía un libro para despejar mi mente algo igual o peor de malo que lo anterior sucedió.

Kagome e InuYasha, mi hermano, al que tanto odiaba, estaban entrando al restaurante y se sentaban en una mesa cercana a la mía. No me veían ya que me tapé la cara con el libro pero igual escuché toda su conversación…(n/a: no voy a volver a colocar la misma conversación de antes, él escucho todo igual voy a continuar después de que salieron Kagome y Koga del lugar)

Quedé tan sorprendido, después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, ella salía con esto…De verdad que pensé que la conocía pero no fue así. Decepcionado de ella salí del sitio luego de que mi hermano se fuera y me dirigí hacia mi hogar. Al llegar aventé mi morral en el sillón de la sala de estar y salí al jardín sentándome en las sillas donde fue nuestra primera discusión, sin embargo ese lugar me traía otros recuerdos a la mente…

INICIO FLASH BACK DENTRO DE OTRO FLASH BACK (SESSHO RECUERDA)

10 AÑOS ANTES

Muchas gracias por salvarme de esos niños malos.- le agradece una pequeña niña de unos 7 años a un chico de 9 años que la había defendido de unos bravucones que la estaban molestando

De nada.- le contesta frío el niño de ojos ámbar

Oye, ¿quieres ser mi mejor amigo?- le pregunta la niña ilusionada

¿Por qué querría ser yo tu mejor amigo?- le responde con desprecio. Entonces la pobre niña empieza a llorar, pero al ver que no se detenía la única cosa que se le vino a la mente la hizo…La abrazó y le dijo:

De acuerdo seré tu mejor amigo, pero por favor no vuelvas a llorar

Aja.- se seca las lágrimas la niña mientras le regala una dulce sonrisa…

FIN DE FLASH BACK DE SESSHO

En eso me doy cuenta de que se estaba haciendo tarde para mis clases de la tarde así que recogí mi bolso y me fui al instituto.

A la salida del instituto en la tarde, me encontré con la persona que menos quería volver a ver en mi vida al lado de mi auto sonriendo tímidamente.

Apártate.- le digo seriamente mientras trato de entrar a mi auto

Bueno, es que… yo quisiera hablar de lo que sucedió anoche.- me contesta Kagome mientras se aleja de la puerta del auto, "parece nerviosa; no, deben ser ilusiones mías"

Lo siento de verdad fue solo para hacerte callar no significó nada así que hasta nunca y te deseo felicidad con tu nuevo novio.- le hablo sarcásticamente mientras me monto en el carro y aprieto el acelerador a fondo. No voltee la mirada hacia atrás y decidí irme a otro lugar que no fuese mi casa. Tomé la autopista y me alejé en silencio aguantando mi dolor…

FIN FLASH BACK

Te fuiste mal entendiendo todo, de verdad que eras tontito papi.- le dice la niña mirándolo fijamente

Si, si, ahora lo sé pero en ese momento estaba cegado de dolor y furia. Ahora si a dormir buenas noches.- le dice a su hija mientras sale de su habitación y entra a la suya…

CONTINUARA…

De verdad pido muchichichisisisisimas disculpas por la tardanza pero se me murió un familiar y estaba falta de inspiración…

Gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews son muy lindos!!!!!

Por cierto, vieron el rollo ahora que hay entre Sessho y Kag, en el próximo cap veremos la reacción de Kagome ante las palabras que tuvo con su ex mejor amigo…

Gracias de nuevo y dejen reviews!!!

Próximo capítulo: **REACCIONES EXTREMAS**

"Me voy a vivir con mi tía…"

"Pero no, no lo hagas…"

"El dolor que siento es muy grande y no soportaría verlo de nuevo, no digas más, no me vas a detener…" y parto yéndome hacia el aeropuerto…


	7. capitulo 6: reacciones extremas

Kagome estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo, aunque no le decía nada por temor a terminar esa fabulosa amistad… sin embargo no considero que el quedarse callada, podía significar perderlo igual…Además, la llegada de Inuyasha, tampoco ayudo en nada…

Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen le pertenecen a la sensei Rumiko Takahashi. Este fic lo hago porque me gusta, sin fines de lucro.

Lo que está entre comillas es pensamientos, paréntesis mis comentarios.

_**Mi Mejor Amigo:**_

_**Capítulo 6: Reacciones Extremas**_

Bueno cariño en qué se quedó tu papa? – le pregunta Kagome a su hija

En la parte en la que se va en su carro sintiendo una gran furia…-dice la niña acomodándose en su cama…

Bueno, mejor comienzo en la parte en que yo te la deje de acuerdo?- le pregunta su mama mientras se acomoda a un lado de la cama de la niña en una mecedora.-

Inicio Flash Back

Al llegar al instituto me fui a mis clases de la tarde después de prometerle por cuarta vez a Koga que por la noche hablaría con Ayame sobre él. Durante una de mis clases tome una determinación: Iría a hablar con Sesshomaru de lo sucedido anoche. Me sentía feliz porque al fin me había deshecho de InuYasha. Y muy pronto podría aclarar las cosas con Sessho. Al salir del instituto me encontré con Sango.

Hola Kag.- me dice mi amiga muy alegre por cierto…

Hola y a qué se debe tanta alegría? – la cuestiono mientras sonrío

Ah bueno esta noche tengo una cita con Miroku y estoy full emocionada por ello.- me responde Sango

Qué bien amiga…- le contesto mientras la abrazo.

Y dime que hiciste en el almuerzo?.- me pregunta la muy curiosa

Muchas cosas que si te las contara ahora no tendría tiempo de….- en ese momento paso no muy lejos de nosotros casi corriendo Sesshomaru.

Tiempo de qué? – me cuestiona Sango siguiéndome la mirada.- Ahhh, ya veo, mejor te dejo que hables con tu ex-mejor amigo… - y me empuja a que lo siga.

Camine un rato detrás de él y cuando me percaté que seguramente se dirigía al estacionamiento, me adelanté por un atajo y llegué antes que Sesho al auto y me apoye en él mientras que esperaba a que llegara. Al llegar le sonrío tímidamente pero el me habla en un tono que me pareció demasiado extraño…

Apártate.- me dice con tono frío sin siquiera dirigirme la mirada.

Bueno, es que… yo quisiera hablar de lo que sucedió anoche.- le contesto agachando la mirada mientras me hago a un lado.

Lo siento de verdad fue solo para hacerte callar no significó nada así que hasta nunca y te deseo felicidad con tu nuevo novio.-me dice sarcásticamente mientras enciende su auto y sale a toda velocidad sin dejarme terminar de hablar.

Me quedo con la palabra en la boca y trato de analizar la última frase de Sesshomaru: "Te deseo felicidad con tu nuevo novio" ¿Qué quiso decir? "Fue solo para hacerte callar" esas palabras me dolieron… Pero no, debía aclarar las cosas con él. No podía malentender las cosas ¿cierto?- Me digo a mi misma.- Mejor me voy a casa y por la noche paso por la suya y hablo con él.

Tomé toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía y me dirigí a la parada de autobuses. En eso iba pensando en las palabras de Sesshomaru cuando me encuentra sentada llorando a Ayame en un banco cerca de la parada. Me le acerque y le pregunté:

¿Qué pasó Ayame? ¿Por qué estas así?

En ese momento levanta la vista y si las miradas mataran yo habría muerto en ese instante.

Tú debería saberlo.- me dice secándose las lágrimas de su rostro sonrojado de tanto llorar.

No, de verdad que no entiendo.- le digo extrañada

Bueno, déjame refrescarte la memoria.- me dice levantándose de su asiento poniéndose a mi altura.

InuYasha en las horas de la tarde le contó a varios de sus amigos que tú Kagome estabas saliendo con Koga.- empieza a llorar de nuevo…

Pero ¿Qué? – le contesto sin entender

Que nada Kagome, tu muy bien sabías que yo estoy desde el año antepasado enamorada de él.- me dice entre gimoteos.- y vienes tu y me lo quitas… Yo pensando que eras una de mis mejores amigas…

No pero Ayame no creas todo lo que se dice…- le digo mientras trato de abrazarla pero..

No te me acerques traidora, no quiero volver a verte ni hablarte…- me grita y empuja Ayame mientras sale corriendo hacia el interior del instituto.

Me detuve un momento y pensé: Será mejor irme caminando hasta mi casa para analizar lo que paso.- Lo digo tratando de subirme la autoestima porque si caía en crisis de nuevo no sé que me podía suceder. (n/a: con crisis de nuevo me refiero a la depresión anterior que tuvo cuando dejo de ser amiga de Sessho).

Mientras caminaba trataba de entender y recapitular todo lo que me había sucedido ese día. Primero había inventado el noviazgo con Koga para deshacerme del baboso de InuYasha. Segundo me había encontrado con Sesshomaru y me había dicho algo que honestamente no comprendí. Y por último el encuentro con Ayame. Conclusión: había resuelto un problema para meterme en dos nuevos. Eso no era nada bueno.

Pero había algo en común en ambos problemas. Las dos personas tanto Sessho como Ayame sabían de mi "noviazgo" con Koga. Algo que solamente debería saber InuYasha, pero parece que se lo contó en menos de tres horas a medio instituto. Ahora entiendo lo dicho por Sesshomaru: "te deseo felicidad con tu nuevo novio" sin embargo había algo que si me dolía en el alma, pero no estaba segura de si era cierto o no; "lo hice solo para callarte". No, no podía entender y menos aceptar esas palabras. El me besó con una pasión y amor que no pudo ser solo para "callarme", o si?

Ahora estaba también el problema con Ayame. Había escuchado algo y ahora no me le puedo acercar porque no va a creer ni una sola de mis palabras. Ahora si me sentía realmente mal. Todo había sucedido por una de mis "grandiosas ideas". Necesitaba ayuda. Necesitaba a Sango, pero ella estaba preparándose para una cena con Miroku. ¿Cómo iba a hacer? Mejor esperaba hasta el día siguiente para pedirle auxilio.

En eso me di cuenta de que ya había llegado a la urbanización donde se hallaba ubicada mi casa. Observe el atardecer. El sol se iba ocultando lentamente mientras tonos rojizos se observaban en el cielo.

Quisiera tener alguien con quien compartir este hermoso momento.- me digo a mi misma en voz alta mientras observo el sol ocultándose dando lugar a varias pequeñas estrellas…

Me despierto y corro hasta mi casa. Entro y me encuentro con mi hermano bajando las escaleras.

Hola bruja, no ha llegado Halloween, por qué no te quitas el disfraz. – me dice burlándose de mi.

Cállate, enfermo.- le contesto mientras subo corriendo haciéndolo a un lado.

Fin Flash Back.

Como te podrás dar cuenta tu tío y yo no nos llevábamos muy bien.- le dice una madre a su hija mientras ésta se cubre por completo con su frazada.

Si, espero que mi hermanito y yo no nos llevemos tan mal.- le contesta su hija mientras cierra sus ojos.

Ya vas a ver que no.- le dice Kagome mientras apaga la luz y le lanza un beso… En eso entra a su recámara lanzándose prácticamente en la cama.

Sesshomaru que se encontraba leyendo un libro a la luz de una lámpara recostado le dice:

No deberías quedarte despierta hasta tarde… No le hace bien al bebe…

Lo sé, pero cuando empiezo no me puedo detener. Me he dado cuenta de que me encanta hablar.- le responde su esposa sonriendo mientras se acomoda a su lado.

¿Ahora es que te das cuenta?- le dice su esposo mientras la abraza sonriendo

Hey…- le contesta Kag mientras lo empuja suavemente.

Ya, ya habladora, a dormir…- le dice su marido a la vez que se queda dormido…

Al día siguiente…

¿Así que viene mi tío Miroku con Sango?- dice Rin mientras acomoda los platos en la mesa.

Si, así es. Tengo tiempo sin hablar con Sango…- le contesta su mamá mientras coloca los vasos y cubiertos.

¿Y papá?- le pregunta la niña

Fue a buscarlos porque nuevamente Sango choco.- le responde Kagome

¡Buenas tardes!- dice una voz masculina alegre desde la puerta principal

Padrino….- dice Rin mientras corre hasta los brazos de Miroku

Hola, ¿cómo está mi ahijada favorita? – le pregunta su padrino al darle vueltas en el aire

Bien y ¿mi madrina?- pregunta la niña observando detrás de Miroku

Aquí estoy cariño, ¿por qué no vienes a saludar a la madrina que más te quiere?

En eso, Rin salta de Miroku a darle un sonoroso beso en la mejilla a Sango.

Así me gusta…- le dice su madrina mientras le sonríe.

El almuerzo transcurre normal entre todos, recordando anécdotas entre risas.

Recuerdo nuestra primera cita oficial.- dice Sango mientras le sonríe a su ahora esposo.

Si fue una noche especial…- le contesta Miroku mientras besa delicadamente su mano.

¿Por qué no me la cuentan eh? – les dice Rin

Está bien.- responden los dos al unísono.

Yo la cuento ¿te parece Miroku?- le pregunta Sango a su marido

De acuerdo, pero si te equivocas en algo te interrumpo…

_Inicio Flash Back_

Después de empujar a Kagome hacia Sesshomaru me aleje hacia mi auto a mi casa a cambiarme para mi cita con Miroku. Estaba muy emocionada…

Al llegar a casa saludo a mi hermano Kohaku en la entrada y le preguntó:

Hola Kohaku y ¿los abuelos?

Salieron a hacer las compras.- me contesta sin mucha emoción mientras se va hacia su cuarto.

Bueno,- me digo a la vez que me dirijo al mío a arreglarme. Decidí ponerme una falda negra que me llegaba hasta la rodilla con una blusa escotada blanca de tirantes con unas sandalias de tacón bajo blancas. Me suelto mi largo cabello marrón oscuro y lo cepillo suavemente. Coloco un poco de brillo en mis labios y un delineador en mis ojos. Me levanto y me veo en el espejo. "Quede muy linda" pienso mientras sonrío haciendo poses.

Jajajajaja.- ríe mi hermano viéndome posar como una modelo sexy.

Deja de espiar Kohaku.- le replico cerrando la puerta de mi dormitorio.

En ese momento suena el timbre de la casa.

Voy……- exclamo desde mi cuarto.

En eso tomo mi cartera y salgo corriendo hasta la puerta.

Kohaku dile a los abuelos que llego a las nueve.- grito desde la entrada.

Okay.- me dice con fastidio mi hermanito.

Hola Miroku.- digo melosa a mi "novio" besándolo en la mejilla.

Hola Sanguito.- me contesta Miroku abrazándome mientras trata de tocarme una de mis partes trasera.

Pafff.- se escucha la bofetada que le doy a Miroku.- Si vamos a empezar de este modo entonces no salgo contigo.- le digo molesta

No, no discúlpame. Lo que pasa es que mi mano tiene vida propia.- me dice apenado y sobándose la mejilla.

Pues mejor la controlas.- le respondo caminando hacia la salida.

¿Y tu auto?- pregunto viendo hacia ambos lados de la calle solo observando una motocicleta.

¿Qué auto? Yo tengo es una moto.- me dice extrañado Miroku mientras enciende la motocicleta.

¿Qué? – le grito al ver la moto.- Pero yo pensaba…

Nada, ven, vamos ponte el casco.- me entrega el casco y me tiendo su mano para que me monte.

Bueno…- le digo al montarme.

Fue la mejor sensación que he vivido. El montarme en una moto, el aire que respiras fuertemente, la brisa que sientes, la vista, la libertad, su fabulosa espalda pegada a mi pecho…blablablabla..

Fin Flash Back

Sango, Sango, ¡SANGO!- levanta la voz su esposo al verla desviarse por completo del tema. 

Ah, ¿qué? – dice volviendo a la realidad.

Sango te fuiste no sé a donde, empezaste a hablar de unas cosas.- le dice Kagome mientras se ríe

Ay, disculpen, de verdad lo siento, lo que sucede es que me deje llevar por los recuerdos…- le responde una muy sonrojada Sango

Tranquila amor, yo continúo de aquí en adelante…- la relaja Miroku mientras le sonríe tiernamente…

Esta bien…

Inicio Flash Back:

Después del paseo en moto, la llevé a un restaurante en medio de la ciudad. Al bajar de la moto…

¿Te he dicho que te ves muy hermosa hoy?- le digo dulcemente a Sango

No, muchas gracias por notarlo.- me contesta sonriendo tímidamente mi novia.

Bueno ahora a cenar, tengo mucha hambre.- le digo mientras rodeo con uno de mis brazos su diminuta cintura.

Yo igual.- me dice mientras apoya su cabeza en uno de mis hombros. Entramos al lugar y nos dirigimos a una de las mesas apartadas de la concurrencia de personas que se encontraban allí. Así un mesero se nos acercó y pedimos la cena. Comimos con postre y todo regalándonos besos, muy acaramelados a decir verdad. Pero la magia se rompió cuando paso una rubia despampanante a mi lado e ignore a Sanguito por completo.

Miroku, Miroku, ah ya veo que estas ocupado observando a esa mujer. Bueno, pues te dejo solo para que la pases mejor.- me dice furiosa mi novia al levantarse de la mesa y agarrar su bolso.- Con permiso.

Al yo regresar a Tierra, veo que Sango está saliendo por la parte trasera del restaurante y pago rápidamente la cuenta y salgo detrás de ella.

Sanguito, Sanguito, perdóname mi amor, de verdad lo siento mucho.- Le digo mientras la abrazo por detrás apoyando mi cabeza en su espalda.

No, déjame en paz mujeriego, me prometiste que ibas a cambiar por mi, pero ya veo que fueron puras palabras sin importancia.- me dice mientras se suelta de mi agarre y empieza a caminar llorando…

No, no, es cierto cometí un error de verdad perdóname, soy un tonto y no merezco a nadie tan bella y buena como tu.- En eso me doy la vuelta y empiezo a caminar con la cabeza gacha hacia la moto. Pero alguien me detiene

No, Miroku, no hables así.- me dice Sango mientras me toma de las manos,- Eres un mujeriego, pero mi mujeriego preferido…- me dice dulcemente

Lo siento, mi vida, ¿me perdonas…?- le pregunto mientras hago un puchero

Si de acuerdo, pero que no suceda de nuevo.- me responde mientras me abraza fuertemente.

Bueno, mejor te llevo a tu casa, ha sido una noche pesada.- la tomo de la mano y la llevo hacia la moto para llegar a su casa.

Al parar al frente, me bajo de la moto y me despido recibiendo un beso muy apasionado de mi amada en los labios.

Fin Flash Back

Vaya, ¡que lindo!- dice Rin mientras se levanta de la silla donde se encontraba escuchando la historia.

Bueno, ya es tarde, ¿Nos llevas Sesshomaru?- le pregunta Sango

Si déjenme buscar las llaves del auto…

Bueno chao madrina, padrino.- se despide Rin con un beso de cada uno y corre a su recámara.

Bueno se cuidan y me llamas mañana Sango.- les dice Kagome mientras les da un abrazo a cada uno.

Si chao Kag!!!- le dice su aun mejor amiga

Hasta luego.- les dice Kagome antes de cerrar la puerta de su hogar.

Mami, mami, ven para que me cuentes que paso el día siguiente de la cita de mis padrinos.

Voy.- dice suspirando Kagome mientras sube las escaleras a paso lento. Llega al cuarto de su hija y se sienta en la mecedora nuevamente y empieza otra vez la historia…

Inicio Flash Back

Al día siguiente al llegar al instituto me encontré con Sango y ella toda emocionada empezó a contarme cómo la paso la noche anterior con lujos y detalles. Cuando se detuvo un momento. La interrumpí…

Sango, Sango, me dejas hablar, tengo que pedirte ayuda en algo…Me siento muy bien de que la hayas pasado genial anoche pero yo no estoy tan bien como tu y de verdad necesito de tu ayuda…

Discúlpame Kag, estaba tan enfocada en mi que no noté lo triste que estas.- me dice mi mejor amiga abrazándome.- Cuéntame anda…

Así que le digo todo lo que me sucedió a Sango y luego de unos instantes de haber escuchado todo me dice:

Bueno, déjame encargarme de Ayame.- me contesta sonriendo.- A mi si me va a tener que escuchar; con respecto a Sesshomaru creo que deberías pensar algo rápido ya que se viene acercando hacia aquí…

Oh Oh.- me digo a mi misma cuando volteo y veo a Sesshomaru parado detrás de mi.

Kagome. Vine a decirte que no quiero que me vuelvas a hablar o llamar a mi casa otra vez. Ya no te considero mi mejor amiga ni nada más para que te quede claro. Así que déjame en paz.- me dice muy serio.

Pero déjame explicarte, las cosas no son lo que parecen…- le digo mientras me levanto de mi asiento…

No me interesan tus ridículas excusas, sabes muy bien que no soporto las mentiras y cometiste el pecado de mentirme. Búscate otra persona a quién fastidiar o amargar la vida y a mi no me vuelvas a tratar. Consíguete una vida.- me dice al tiempo que se voltea y se va.

Me quede como una estatua. No podía creer lo que me había dicho Sesshomaru. Lo observé un momento y luego perdí la noción del tiempo y me desmayé. Al momento de despertar y observar alrededor me di cuenta de que estaba en la enfermería del instituto.

Bienvenida a la realidad de nuevo, Srta. Higurashi.- me dice una señora medio gorda vestida de blanco, supuse que era la enfermera.- Si se pregunta qué hace aquí sus amigos la trajeron cuando se desmayó. Parece que recibió una impresión muy fuerte. Ya se puede retirar pero cuidado con las emociones.-

Gracias.- le dije y salí del lugar. Afuera me esperaba una Sango muy preocupada y Koga que estaba muerto del miedo.

Amiga, que fue lo que te pasó, no quiero que vuelvas a tratar a ese imbécil.- Me dice mi mejor amiga mientras me abraza muy fuerte.

Kagome ¿cómo te sientes?- me pregunta Koga

Un poco mareada pero bien, gracias.- le digo dedicándole una sonrisa.- Pero díganme que pasó?

Después de que te desmayaste nadie me quería ayudar a llevarte a la enfermería así que llamé a Koga que pasaba por allí y al verte en ese estado me ayudó a traerte.- me contó Sango rápidamente mientras caminábamos a la entrada del instituto.- Tu mama te espera en la puerta. La llamé contándole lo sucedido y salió corriendo para acá. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es irte a tu casa y descansar.

Si, muchas gracias a los dos, y disculpen la molestia.- les digo apenada

¿Para qué estamos los amigos?- me dice Koga sonriendo

Cierto, muchas gracias.- les digo de todo corazón; -Bueno ya regresen a sus clases, desde aquí puedo ver a mi mamá. Gracias otra vez…-

Y me despido de ellos con un abrazo mientras camino lentamente hasta el carro de mi madre.

Kagome cómo estás? Qué te paso?- me pregunta mi mama al montarme en el auto.

Nada mamá discutí con un chico y me desmayé de la impresión.- le digo sin prestarle mucha importancia.

Bueno pues, para que no tengas que pasar por esto de nuevo he decidido que te vas a estudiar a USA y vas a vivir con la tía Kero (personaje inventado).- dice mi madre decidida.

¿Qué?- le digo sin poder articular más palabra que esa.

Así de simple. Piénsalo de este modo. Así te vas a poder olvidar de este chico y me vas a quitar una preocupación. Además vas a estar en otro país, conociendo gente nueva y olvidándote de todo lo malo que te sucedió aquí.- dice esto al manejar hacia su hogar.

Pensándolo bien mamá, tienes razón.- le digo decidida.- ¿Cuándo me voy?

Hoy a las doce de la noche; no quiero que pases ni un minuto más aquí.- Le responde seriamente su madre mientras estaciona el auto en su casa.

De acuerdo; será mejor que suba a empacar…- le digo al bajar del auto. Entonces llego a mi habitación y en vez de tirarme a llorar desconsoladamente en mi cama hago las maletas y llamo a mi mejor amiga.

¿Alo? Hola Sango, si ya estoy mejor, si, si; mira tengo algo que decirte, no tranquila no es nada malo bueno para mi no lo es, fue una decisión tomada por mi madre, lo siento, escúchame:

Me voy a vivir con mi tía…

Se escucha el grito de Sango por el teléfono:

Pero no, no lo hagas…

El dolor que siento es muy grande y no soportaría verlo de nuevo, no digas más, no me vas a detener.-

Ya va Sango que la novela está muy buena, un momento, déjame bajarle el volumen…(n/a: jajajajaja creyeron que lo dijo ella…..por dios tampoco es para tanto…)

No Sango, no puedo hacer nada, si yo también te quiero, aja, si, dile a Koga que lo lamento, si yo te llamo al llegar, yo también te voy a extrañar; cuídate tu igual… me tengo que ir mi mama me está llamando…

Y cuelgo y parto yéndome hacia el aeropuerto…….

Fin Flash Back

Wow, ¿no crees que fue una reacción un tanto extrema de la abuela…mami?

No Rin, no lo creo así mas bien me fue de mucha ayuda ¿sabes?- le dice su mama dedicándole una sonrisa.

Mi papá fue un tonto…- dice la niña molesta

Si pero eso lo ayudó a apreciarme de nuevo…- dice su madre hundida en sus recuerdos.- Bueno ya basta de la historia por hoy, toma tu siesta de la tarde… te quiero…- le dice su madre al salir de la habitación.

CONTINUARA….

Hola a todas mis lectoras, disculpen muchísimo la tardanza pero he tenido full problemas personales…ustedes dirán ¿pero que problemas puede tener una muchacha de 15 años? Bueno muchos, he estado full en los estudios, a la semana siguiente de morir mi abuela se murió también otro familiar, la situación de mi país me tiene también estresada…….. y bueno un sin fin de cosas que no terminaría de contarles…

Quería darle muchas gracias a todas las que dejaron reviews, me siento muy feliz por ello de verdad y con respecto al fic este si no me equivoco ha sido el capitulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora…bueno chau y hablamos en el próximo Cáp.…

**Capitulo 7: ****Un nuevo día comenzado con el pie izquierdo pero terminado con el derecho….**

¿Qué Kagome qué?

Así es imbécil, se fue por tu culpa, te detesto………

No puede ser…

Pero así es, no te preocupes en ir a buscarla, se fue anoche…

_Dejen reviews o sino se quedan con las ganas…!!!!!!!!! Jeje_

_Los (as) quiero…………._


	8. capitulo 7: un nuevo día comenzado

Kagome estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo, aunque no le decía nada por temor a terminar esa fabulosa amistad… sin embargo no considero que el quedarse callada, podía significar perderlo igual…Además, la llegada de Inuyasha, tampoco ayudo en nada…

Kagome estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo, aunque no le decía nada por temor a terminar esa fabulosa amistad… sin embargo no considero que el quedarse callada, podía significar perderlo igual…Además, la llegada de Inuyasha, tampoco ayudo en nada…

Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen le pertenecen a la sensei Rumiko Takahashi. Este fic lo hago porque me gusta, sin fines de lucro.

Lo que está entre comillas es pensamientos, paréntesis mis comentarios.

_**Mi Mejor Amigo:**_

**Capitulo 7: ****Un nuevo día comenzado con el pie izquierdo pero terminado con el derecho….**

¡Buenos días Rin!!- escucha la niña que la llaman desde un lado de su cama.

Mmmm...no me quiero despertar, ¡¡fuera!!- responde enrollándose aun mas en su cama.

Vamos, vamos, que hoy te quedas con tu tío Koga – le dice su madre mientras la mueve un poco.

No, no quiero…- dice dormida, luego se levanta de golpe.- ¿EN CASA DE TIO KOGA? YUPIIIIIIIIIII.

Sabia que con eso te ibas a despertar.- se ríe Kagome mientras observa a su hija saltando sobre la cama.

Jum… ¿Mami me puedes seguir contando la historia mientras me cambio y eso?- habla Rin mientras se baja de la cama y la empieza a acomodar.

De acuerdo, déjame pensar por donde había quedado, aja aquí empezamos de nuevo…

INICIO FLASH BACK

Me encontraba llorando en el avión, sentada en primera clase, puesto A-15. No sabía como había llegado hasta allí, solo recordaba a mi mama llorando y a mi hermano mas callado de lo nornal… Me sentía como la propia cobarde…Y no sabía por qué razón… Quizás porque si lo era y estaba huyendo de tu ya sabes quién… Miraba por la ventana mientras lágrimas caían sobre mis mejillas, que mal me veía… En eso, algo me sacó repentinamente de mi sufrimiento por unos minutos…

Toma esto.- me dice mi compañero de viaje que no había notado por estar ocupada en deprimirme.- Y no llores, que eso te arruga la cara jajajaja

¡Oye!.- tomo el pañuelo y sonrío.

¿Ves? Así te ves mas hermosa.- se ríe mirándome fijamente ocasionando mi sonrojo.- Yo soy Bankotsu, me puedes llamar Kotsu si quieres.-

Hola Kotsu, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kagome.- le digo mostrándole una sonrisa tímida y le devuelvo su pañuelo.- Gracias

De nada, y si quieres me cuentas por qué razón llorabas- se acomoda en su asiento y me observa detenidamente

Bueno, soy de Japón y voy a vivir con una tía en Nueva York.- y ahí empecé con el llanto otra vez…

Hey, Hey, tranquila.- y me abraza fuertemente acariciando mi cabello, justo lo que necesitaba

Después de un rato, paré de llorar, pasó la azafata y comimos lo mismo. Mientras tanto hablamos de trivialidades, nos contamos anécdotas e historias cómicas para pasar un buen rato sin recordar ninguno de los dos el pasado que cargamos encima… Por cierto, se me olvida contarte como es mi amigo Kotsu, si porque se vuelve mi mejor amigo en USA

INTERRUPCION FLASH BACK

Mami un momento, yo nunca había escuchado de ese tal Bankotsu…- Rin pregunta extrañada

Pues mi amor, déjame decirte que tu papá tampoco sabe de él… Una vez lo conoció pero no sabe la importancia que tuvo para mí…- contesta Kagome mirando por la ventana del cuarto…

Ummm, okilis, bueno sígueme contando…-

INICIO FLASH BACK

Bueno, él era y sigue siendo, cabe resaltar, jajaja, un chico alto con buen cuerpo pero no muy musculoso y con los ojos como de un color azul grisáceo y los cabellos color oscuro como la noche misma… Muy lindo… Pero nada como mi Sessho… jeje… Mejor sigo, hablo demasiado…

¿Quién eres? – le digo después de un rato haberlo observado

¿Cómo que quién soy? – responde sorprendido

Si, es que me pareces conocido, pero no recuerdo de donde,…- le contesto pensativa

Ufff, creí que no me ibas a reconocer… Hola me presento nuevamente soy Bankotsu, hijo y heredero del dueño de SONY (N/A: esto fue totalmente inventado ojo, obvio que la sony si es real pero continuemos con la historia)

Wow, que fino.- me detengo en mis palabras, y me doy cuenta de que había bajado la cabeza- ¿qué sucede?, no me hablas… mmm creo que ya entiendo… no estas feliz de ser lo que eres ¿cierto?

Ciertamente, eres muy perceptiva ¿sabes?- sonríe con melancolía

Bueno, ya que salió el tema a flote, cuéntame…- le digo poniendo cara de súplica

De acuerdo, de acuerdo, eso sí, al yo terminar tu empiezas con la tuya ¿ok?- me exige con una mirada profunda.

No tengo más opción- suspiro cansada- Aunque, si te soy honesta, mi vida no debe ser interesante comparada con la tuya.

Pues déjame informarte que eso es una parte de lo que me molesta de mi vida… No es común y muchas veces deseo que lo sea. Cuando era pequeño estudié con muchos tutores, nunca en un colegio normal debido a mi status social… Siempre me quedaba observando desde la limusina a los niños jugar en los parques sin yo poder hacerlo junto a ellos… Y antes de que preguntes, mi padre me lo había prohibido ya que él tiene muchos enemigos, los cuales me tenían y me siguen teniendo de blanco a mi…- explicó con mucho sentimiento.

Que mal…- de verdad que en ese momento sentí, profundamente, su dolor.

Al pasar a la adolescencia, te imaginarás que fue lo mismo, ya que lo único que podía hacer era estudiar y estudiar para poder estar capacitado para obtener y saber efectuar bien mi posición en la empresa de mi padre… Aún no conozco a mi prometida, pero sé que desde pequeño mi papá encontró una para mí. En este momento, viajo a USA para conocer las instalaciones de la SONY en ese país…

Ahhh, ya veo, no es por juzgar ni nada a tu padre, pero no creo correcto en la época en que estamos que te tenga una prometida.- dije con la mirada seria

Si, eso mismo le dije yo, pero debes saber que los viejos adinerados como lo es mi padre, se apegan demasiado a las tradiciones.- aclara.- Pues bien, eso es todo, viste que mi vida es aburrida, ahora tu cuenta la tuya…

De acuerdo…- en ese momento le conté todo lo que había vivido…

Ahora soy yo el que me sorprendo, tu vida es muy interesante, tiene muchas emociones, en cambio la mía es muy monótoma… - habla con voz serena.- Pues si te digo algo, a partir de hoy seguramente tendrás una vida mejor, ya lo verás, además de que ya puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea…

Después de un largo rato de otros comentarios, ver una peli, y hacer otras cosas, al comenzar a oscurecer le digo mirando las estrellas a través de la ventana.

Si eso es muy cierto, - le contesto sonriendo- Hoy es un nuevo día, comenzando con el pie izquierdo pero terminado con el derecho…

FIN FLASH BACK

Bueno, Rin, ya que estás lista, vamos a desayunar, para que luego tu papá te lleve a donde el tío Koga…- le dice a su hija tomándola de la mano.

Si mami, - le contesta su hija sonriendo feliz…- Al bajar las escaleras se encuentran con Sesshomaru terminando de servir la mesa.-

Bueno, bueno, que hermosas se ven esta mañana las mujeres de la casa.- dice galante Sessho.

Jejeje,- se sonroja Rin y se lanza a abrazar y besar a su padre.-

Gracias osito Teddy,- le contesta Kagome besándolo en la comisura de los labios…Se sientan todos en la mesa y comienzan a comer.

Por cierto Sessho, saluda de mi parte a Koga y mándale mis agradecimientos por cuidar hoy a Rin.- le dice Kagome a su esposo.

De acuerdo dulzura.- le dice mirándola y lanzándole un guiño.

Después de un rato, se encuentran en el auto, Rin y Sesshomaru, camino a la casa de Koga.

Papi, papi, cuéntame que pasó cuando supiste que mi mama se había ido a USA. – suplica la hija a su padre

Mmmm está bien, aunque te digo que no me gusta recordar esa parte de la historia…

INICIO FLASH BACK:

Al día siguiente de el gran problema que se formó entre Kagome y yo, me sentí muy deprimido y serio, más de lo normal, así creo que lo notaron, mis padres y sobre todo Inu Yasha…

Buenos días hijo.- me dice mi padre sentado en la mesa de la cocina leyendo el periódico

Jum, buenos para ti, no para mi,- le digo tomando una manzana y saliendo por la puerta. En el jardín me consigo a mi madre y sucede algo similar…

Hola amor ¿cómo estás?- me dice con las mejores intenciones que pudo tener

Mamá- le replico encendiendo mi auto- ¿cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames amor?

Disculpa, AMOR, pero no puedes detener el inmenso amor que tengo para demostrarte…- contesta sonriendo y lanzándome un beso mientras yo acelera y salgo del garaje. Debo confesarte hija, que mientras iba en el auto, pensé mucho las cosas, pero no dejaba de palpitar en mi cabeza, la sola idea de que Kagome, MI Kagome, me hubiera echo semejante cosa, después de lo que estaba sucediendo entre los dos, y que creí que iba a mejorar nuestra relación, cuando lo que hizo fue empeorarla, y quizás, ello la impulsó a aceptar ser la novia de ese patán…

FIN FLASH BACK

Un momento, papito, ¿te das cuenta que en ese momento estabas admitiendo en tu subconsciente que la amabas?

Si hija.- le contesta el padre a su hija pasando una mano entre sus cabellos…- Aunque en ese momento, no lo quisiera admitir realmente y menos al frente de ella.

Papi, tu sabes que pasó en el avión con mi mamá…- dice la niña maquinando algo en su pequeña cabecita

Supongo que se la paso todo el tiempo llorando ¿no?- responde en tono triste

Nop, conoció a un hombre que le subió el ánimo, eso me da mucha risa, porque mientras tu sufrías mucho, ella lo hacía pero en menor cantidad, ya que ese señor la hizo olvidar por un momento su tristeza…

¿En serio?- habla sorprendido Sesshomaru, pero para sorpresa de su hija, no se sintieron celos en su comentario.

Si papa, el actual dueño de la SONY. – dice la niña sonriendo

Que bien, de verdad, al menos no la paso tan mal después sin mi…- dice un poco deprimido

Eso no es lo que yo quise decir papi, aún no me ha comentado esa parte de la historia.

Mmmmm… bueno te sigo contando mi parte…

INICIO FLASH BACK

Cuando llegué al instituto, por alguna razón sentí muchas miradas de odio sobre mí. Sin embargo, como de costumbre, los mire con mi cara fría y sin sentimientos y seguí derecho hacia mi primera clase. Cuando llegó el primer receso me fui hacia la cafetería a buscar mi desayuno; en el camino me consigo con que, la muchacha esa llamada Sango, me pegaba una cachetada.

¿Cómo te atreves?- le pregunto con mucha rabia, impotente ya que no era correcto pegarle a una dama

¿Cómo me atrevo a qué? La que debe decir cómo te atreves soy yo… Imbécil como te odio- me dice Sango hecha una furia

Y se puede saber la razón por la cual me das una cachetada y a parte me insultas?- cuestiono mirándola lleno de odio…

Waaaaaaaaaaaaa- me quedo sorprenido, ya que comienza a llorar intensamente, no sé por qué, vaya que no comprendo a las mujeres, piendo en ese momento… En ese momento llega Miroku y mirándome con rabia me dice:

¿Qué le hiciste?- dice mientras la abraza

Buena pregunta, eso le ando preguntando yo a ella…- le digo frío

Sanguito mi amor, ¿qué pasó?- le dice cariñoso, buah me da asco eso, pienso para mis adentros…

Es que… snif… él hizo que mi mejor amiga…snif… se fuera… snif…- le dijo sollozando a Miroku…

¿Qué Kagome hizo qué?- preguntó sorprendido Miroku

En ese instante, yo estaba analizando las palabras dichas por esa chica… "El hizo que mi mejor amiga se fuera"… Su mejor amiga era Kagome… ¿KAGOME? Pregunté en voz alta

Tu, bestia, como pudiste…- me grito Sango entre sollozos

Dime ¿dónde está Kagome? – prácticamente le grité

Ya eso no importa, se fue y no va a regresar...- contestó con furia Sango

En ese momento, sentí que mi vida y mundo se acababan... Y comprendí que ella era mucho más importante e imprescindible de lo que yo pensaba. Me di la vuelta y me aleje de ese lugar. Caminé hasta mi auto, entré en él y por primera vez lloré. Sentí como 3 lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas y de allí no paré hasta unas cuantas horas después. Luego me puse a pensar: "Yo no soy así, no se que me sucede, pero las cosas no pueden continuar así. Yo no estoy actuando como Sesshomaru, estoy pensando demasiado, tengo que buscar a Kagome."

Al llegar a mi casa, atravesé el jardín y toque el timbre de la familia Higurashi. Me sorprendió ver a la Sra. Higurashi con restos de lágrimas y totalmente decaída.

Sesshomaru si vienes a buscar a Kagome, lamento informarte que es demasiado tarde. Ya se fue.- me dijo entre sollozos.

¿Pero en dónde está?- Pregunté desesperado

Lejos de aquí.- Dijo mirándome a los ojos.

¿Pero en dónde?- Insistí.

En Estados Unidos, ya despegó el avión. No la vayas a buscar.- Me suplicó

Pero Señora...- Iba a replicar cuando me interrumpió

No, ella necesitaba un cambio y no merecía estar en este lugar, donde le partieron su corazón.- Eso me dejo en silencio por unos momentos, pero luego le dije:

¿Al menos puedo entrar a su recámara a buscar unas cuantas cosas mías que hay allí?

Si, está bien.- Respondió y entré.

Subí las escaleras a paso lento y entre a la recámara en donde siempre la había molestado para que estudiara y para que prestara más atención cuando le hablara un profesor. Recordé cuando éramos niños y me pregunté que estaría haciendo ella en ese momento... Revisé su mesa de noche y encontré algo que reconocí como un diario, nunca la había visto con él. Qué raro...

FIN FLASH BACK

Papa no me digas que leíste el diario de mami...- dijo Rin mirando seria a su papá...

Hija, era joven y quería saber que le sucedía a Kagome, y que mejor forma de hacerlo que leyendo algo tan personal como su diario...- sonrió Sesshomaru

Papá, eso no lo deberías haber hecho, eso es mala educación, mi mami siempre me lo ha dicho...- Explicó Rin

Ya lo sé, pero no lo pude evitar... Estaba desesperado.- contó su padre mientras conducía.- Déjame contarte lo que decía la página que cambió mi vida...

INICIO FLASH BACK

CONTINUARÁ.

Gracias por los reviews... No tengo disculpa por la tardanza... Pero voy a terminar el fic... No voy a abandonarlo... Sólo que se quemó mi computadora y sabrán lo malo que es eso... Gracias a las personas que aún siguen el fic... y disculpen de verdad, espero que les guste el capitulo...

Próximo Capítulo

**El Diario de Kagome...**

"Querido diario, hoy he decidido decirle todo a Sesshomaru, si, que lo quiero pero no como mi amigo... Si no algo más..."


	9. capitulo 8: el diario de kagome

Kagome estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo, aunque no le decía nada por temor a terminar esa fabulosa amistad… sin embargo no considero que el quedarse callada, podía significar perderlo igual…Además, la llegada de Inuyasha, tampoco ayudo en nada…

Kagome estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo, aunque no le decía nada por temor a terminar esa fabulosa amistad… sin embargo no considero que el quedarse callada, podía significar perderlo igual…Además, la llegada de Inuyasha, tampoco ayudo en nada…

Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen le pertenecen a la sensei Rumiko Takahashi. Este fic lo hago porque me gusta, sin fines de lucro.

Lo que está entre comillas es pensamientos, paréntesis mis comentarios.

**Mi Mejor Amigo**

**Capítulo 8: El Diario de Kagome**

INICIO FLASH BACK

Decidí abrir el diario al azar, y leer lo primero que encontrara... No fue tan buena idea... Lo que leí me partió el corazón... No tenía ni idea... Es del día de San Valentín del año anterior al que nos pasara todo...

"_Querido Diario_

_Hoy he decidido decirle todo a Sesshomaru, si, que lo quiero, no solo como un amigo, sino algo más, no sé como no se ha dado cuenta de lo tonta que estoy por él. Vaya que es despistado... Hasta a veces pienso que es peor que yo... Cuando me explica los trabajos siempre me regaña porque no presto atención, pero cómo voy a prestar atención si lo único que hago es ver lo lindo que se ve cuando trata de hacerme entender algo... En este momento estoy suspirando, hoy me regaló un peluche de lo más tierno por el día de la amistad y el amor. Ahora voy a tomar todas las fuerzas e ir a su casa y decirle lo mucho que lo amor... Allá voy... Deséenme suerte"_

Como te imaginarás, no hizo nada de lo que dijo, pero me pareció de lo más dulce y no pude evitar sentirme estúpido y ciego por no ver lo que quizás fue obvio para muchos... Me sentí como un completo tonto sin remedio... Leí la siguiente hoja y me sentí aún peor...

"_Querido Diario, _

_Me siento muy mal, anoche fui a decirle, pero lo encontré besándose con la bruja de Kagura, soy una tonta, es claro que no iba a pasar el San Valentín solo, él no me vio... Pero yo sí y se me partió el corazón. En la mañana me fui temprano por primera vez al colegio sin que nadie me llevara y lo evite durante todo el día... Pero creo que alguna vez tendré que afrontarlo... No se cuando pero aún no me siento preparada..."_

Recordé muy bien ese día en que se fue sola, no la vi ni en un solo momento y me preocupé mucho por ella, tanto así que la fui a ver ese cuando llegue a mi casa muy tarde... Esa noche la noté bastante extraña... Déjame contarte...

Kagome ¿qué pasó que no me esperaste en la mañana para llevarte y tampoco te traje?- pregunte con preocupación.

Sesshomaru, no sé, simplemente no me siento bien, vete a tu casa es muy tarde.- me dijo con una mirada que no pude descifrar.

No me voy hasta que me des una buena razón de tu comportamiento.- le dije serio

Tu no eres mi papá para pedirme explicaciones de ningún tipo.- ya se estaba molestando

No lo soy, pero soy tu mejor amigo y me preocupo por ti... Por Dios Kagome es tan difícil explicarme.- le dije con impaciencia

Si que lo es.- y comenzó a llorar, lo único que hice fue cambiar el tema y tratar de tranquilizarla.

Ya cálmate, discúlpame ¿si? Es que me preocupas dulzura.- le hable mientras le besaba su cabello.

Yo sé osito Teddy, pero recuerda que ya soy mayor de edad y me puedo cuidar sola. ¿A caso no confías en mi?- hablo mientras se calmaba

Claro que sí en quien no confío es en las demás personas...

FIN FLASH BACK

Papá hablabas como si fueras su papá.- sonrío Rin

Desde siempre, he tenido un sentido sobre protector con tu mamá, siempre la quería bien cuidada... No entendía bien por qué en ese momento.- hablo pausadamente suspirando.

Pero igual, mamá tenía razón ella ya era grande; ahora dime más del diario de mamá, ¿Cómo era?- pregunto con interés.

Pues, en la portada tenía a una mujercita, sentada en un vestido rosado, con una rosa en su mano. Y el fondo era como de un color beige si mal no recuerdo.- respondió pensativo.

Que bonito, ¿mi mamá lo tendrá aún?- cuestionó esperanzada

Si, pero bien guardado, ella aún no sabe que yo lo leí alguna vez- sonrió con picardía

Yo le voy a decir, para que te regañe papi, no puedes estar por allí leyendo los diarios de la gente.- lo regañó Rin

Ya te lo dije, estaba desesperado... Y más aún lo estuve, cuando leí más adelante...

INICIO FLASH BACK

_Querido Diario,_

_Hoy es Carnavales, y como había una fiesta de disfraces en la noche, me compré un kimono negro con rojo espectacular, con diminutas flores blancas; me maquillé y peiné como una geisha. Estaba irreconocible, tanto así que hasta Sota por primera vez en su vida me dijo que estaba hermosa. Me pasaron buscando Miroku y Sango, estaban comenzando a salir, cuando me vieron también se quedaron sin habla para mi mayor gusto, jeje. Llegamos a la fiesta ni muy tarde ni muy temprano, justo a la hora en que de verdad comenzaba la fiesta. Cuando llegué busqué a Sesshomaru con la mirada, y lo encontré hablando con un compañero de clases. Y luego, de tanto observarlo, se fijó en mi, y se acercó, déjame contarte querido diario, para así poder recordar con detalles, esta noche tan importante para mí..._

_Disculpa, ¿no te he visto en otro lugar hermosa geisha? – me dijo seductor_

_No, no nos conocemos... Yo soy Sakura y ¿tu?- me cambié el nombre para ver que sucedía_

_Sesshomaru, un placer. Que hace una bella dama como tu solita esta noche- era todo un galán, claramente se puede notar._

_Pues, ya no estoy sola...- yo también sabía como responder.- Ahora tu estás conmigo._

_¿Bailamos? – me preguntó después de una carcajada_

_Por supuesto.- _

_Y dime ¿Cómo es que no te he visto antes por aquí? – era un muy buen bailarín_

_Pues, (vamos kag, piensa rápido) vine con mi prima Sango.- contesté sin pensarlo mucho, después hablaría con ella._

_Vaya, ella nunca me dijo que tenía una prima tan bonita.- un halagador..._

_JAJAJAJA Si... – en ese momento me dijo e hizo algo que me dejo en shock toda la noche..._

_No sé, pero me resultas algo familiar, y me vas a disculpar por lo que voy a hacer, esto no lo hago a menudo, pero tengo una necesidad imperiosa de besarte, y antes de que refutes, te digo que lo siento...- y lo hizo, me beso, un beso dulce, sin prisa, solo emociones del momento y yo como una tonta caí, (n/a: ¿quien no lo haría?), pero fue muy lindo. Luego me soltó y no lo volví a ver en toda la noche..._

Esa noche, recuerdo muy bien que me fui a mi casa y no me sentí bien, primero por haber besado a una chica 5 minutos después de conocerla y segundo porque me gusto, pero no tenía su número y tampoco se lo había pedido a Sango, así que lo dejé como una aventura de una noche... Aunque, después de leer el diario de Kagome, me di cuenta de lo mucho que me gustaba antes de todo, que desde toda mi vida la había querido, pero no como mi mejor amiga, sino que yo...yo...

FIN FLASH BACK

La amas papá.- respondió su hija sonriendo

Si, yo amo a tu mamá y a ti también cariño...- dijo con dulzura

Me gusto de lo que se disfrazó mamá, para los próximos carnavales, voy a disfrazarme de geisha.- Rin habló con determinación.

Tu madre esa noche, se vio muy hermosa, nunca me pude olvidar de ese beso, fue muy especial... Mira ya llegamos a donde tu feo tío Koga, vamos.- la ayudó a bajar sus cosas del auto como muñecas y un morral. Tocaron el timbre y abrió un Koga vestido semi formal sonriente.

Hola tío

Hola querida sobrina.- dice un cariñoso Koga.- ¿Cómo estás?

Bien tío, ¿hoy me vas a contar de Ayame y tu?- pregunta esperanzada

Si, JAJAJA te va a resultar de lo más cómica.- contesta riendo fuertemente

Bueno Koga, te dejo a mi hija... Más está decirte que si le sucede algo no llegas a mañana.- dice Sessho de sobre protector padre

Si Sesshomaru, te puedes ir...- responde sacándole de la casa. Pero Sesshomaru se detiene y se vuelve hacia Rin

Chao mi princesa, cuídate, luego seguimos con la historia.- la besa y abraza fuertemente

Chao papi... Si va- y le sonríe y responde a sus afectos

Bueno tío, comienza...- exige Rin, sentada en un mueble mientras juega con una muñeca...

Bien, a veces creo que algún día quieras escribir esta historia... Pensándolo bien tienes todas las perspectivas...- dice un Koga pensativo...

Quizás si...- sonríe Rin mientras una idea empieza a formarse en su cabeza...

Pues, el día siguiente de que Ayame hubiese tratado mal a Kag, me la encontré en la Facultad y me sorprendió demasiado su recibimiento...

INICIO FLASH BACK

PLAFFF- Se escuchó en toda la facultad creo yo, de lo fuerte que me dio... Que dolor... Snif Mi pobre mejilla...

Eres un desgraciado, mentiroso, insoportable...- me dice una Ayame llorando fuertemente...

Pero ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué hice ahora? – pregunte con una cara de víctima.

No sabes, eres aún más idiota de lo que pensaba...- dijo golpeando mi pecho, pero la detuve por los codos y la abracé.

Cualquier cosa que te haya hecho, no es para tanto, y si lo es para ti, entonces disculpa.- hable con sentimiento

No te puedes disculpar de hacerte novio con Kagome, me hieres aún más con esas palabras.- lloró

Pero, por Dios, si yo me hice novio de mentiras de ella.- conteste aliviado

Eso no se puede...- dijo aún más triste

Claro que sí, vamos a sentar, mientras te cuento.- le di un beso en la mejilla y nos acercamos a un banquito que había por allí y así le explique todo, sin omitir detalles...

Y eso fue lo que pasó en realidad, la gente sabes como es y se corrió el chisme.- para ese momento ella ya había dejado de llorar y ahora solo me miraba con preocupación...

Ayyy no, ¿Por qué no me explicaron antes? Yo traté mal a Kagome ayer y seguro esa fue otra de las razones por la que se fue...- dice lamentándose

Eso sucede cuando la gente no actúa después de pensar.- la regañé

Lo sé y lo siento mucho, y ella que quería hablar conmigo pero yo no la dejé...- dijo triste

Bueno, habrá que esperar a que venga... Aunque tengo el presentimiento de que no lo va a hacer en poco tiempo.- respondí melancólico.

FIN FLASH BACK

Mmmm y ¿qué pasó luego?- dijo una Rin interesada en la historia

Pues no supimos nada más de tu madre, en cambio, yo seguía tratando de conquistar a Ayame y vaya que no fue nada fácil, además yo tenía la mala influencia de Miroku y te imaginarás...- dice con una sonrisa en su rostro

JAJAJAJA si es cierto, pero yo aún no entiendo de cuales malas mañas hablan de Miroku, y ¿cómo vieron a mi papá esos días??- pregunta entusiasmada

Si supieras que no me fije mucho en él, pero a veces lo veía sólo con una pequeña libreta para arriba y para abajo, no la soltaba en ningún lado y ya no le hablaba a nadie... Lo noté muy deprimido...- contesta aún tratando de recordar

Y mi tía Ayame ¿cuándo llega?

Mmmmm dentro de unas horas, vamos a ver una película ¿que te parece Tierra de Osos?- dice Koga emocionado mientras busca la película.- Es una de mis favoritas...Siempre lloro al final... Snif Snif

De acuerdo tío.- responde riendo...

HORAS DESPUÉS

PAPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII- grita Rin al ver a su papá entrando por la puerta...

Hola mi princesa, ¿tu tío feo te trato bien?- pregunta mirando con desagrado a Koga

Si, vimos Tierra de Osos y mi tío lloró como un bebé al final... Fue muy cómico- habla mientras su papá la carga...

Hubiese querido ver eso...- dice con una sonrisa cínica Sesshomaru mirando a Koga- Gracias por cuidar a Rin...

Sabes que siempre lo vamos a hacer, y Rin hazme un favor...- le suplica a la niña- No te parezcas a tu papá cuando grande.

JAJAJAJAJA de acuerdo tío, aunque a mi me gusta como es mi papá.- sonríe Rin

Vamos Rin, que tu tío puede llegar a ser mala influencia.- dice serio Sessho mientras saca a Rin de la casa y la mete en el carro... Abrocha su cinturón y le dice:

Y qué te contó ti tío?

Pues, me habló acerca de su reconciliación con mi tía Ayame y sobre Sesshomaru el solitario.- responde mirándolo tristemente.

Esa es una etapa de mi vida que no me gusta mucho recordar.- miró la calle pensando qué estaría haciendo su Kagome en esos momentos...- Quizás al principio te mentí un poco, queriendo saber más de ella, tome su diario y cada día leía alguna de sus páginas... Pensarás que lo que hice fue incorrecto, pero de esa manera, de una u otra manera me sentía aún conectada a ella... Y me gusto bastante indagar desde su perspectiva... Y me dio una gran felicidad saber que ella al principio fue tan importante para mí como yo para ella...

Aún recuerdo lo que decía su diario en la fecha del día en que entró al instituto...

_INICIO FLASH BACK DIARIO DE KAGOME_

_Querido diario, hoy finalmente comencé el instituto... No fue tan difícil, gracias a que tenía a Sango y a Sesshomaru (que ya tenía tiempo ahí) como mis acompañantes. Es raro, pero al principio, cuando entramos, percibí muchas miradas hacia donde yo estaba, como un pez fuera del agua, pero lo cierto era que no me miraban a mí sino a Sesshomaru... Me sentí enfurecida y le dije a mis amigos:_

_¿Tenemos cara de payaso o qué?_

_Esta vez la culpa recae sobre mi, aquí me conocen como el frío y solitario y viéndome acompañado de tu amiga y tu seguramente les parece muy extraño... Simplemente ignóralos_

_Eso me dijo y no me gusto mucho, la sensación de incomodidad no se fue para ningún lado... Pero trate de seguir su consejo, y comencé, para distraerme, a fijarme en mi mejor amigo, físicamente claro está: cabellos lacios y plateados amarrados a una coleta; alto (me lleva como dos cabezas) delgado, musculoso... Creo que no he mencionado que trota todas las mañanas al amanecer, una vez intente hacerlo con él pero fue realmente insoportable, no verlo a él sino el ritmo,¡¡ iba muy rápido!!_

_En fin, continuando con mi descripción, es guapo, bello, guapo, bello y guapo... No me lo reproches querido diario, es algo que sólo a ti y a Sango puedo admitir... No sé realmente qué pasó, en qué momento me enamoré de él, solo sucedió y no me importa si soy honesta... Creo que es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida... Algunas veces me imagino si en algún momento el se llegase a enterar... Creo que me moriría de la vergüenza y lo negaría hasta el final... y sabes ¿¿por qué querido diario??_

_Porque no sabría si todo en ese momento llegase a su final..._

FIN FLASH BACK

Hola muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, se que los caps están más cortos que nunca, pero les aseguro que nuevamente voy a comenzar con los largos... el siguiente capitulo se llama: _**El pasar de los años...**_

JAJAJAJA ya lo creo que sí...- río con ganas de un nuevo chiste que me decía Ban...

Kagome? – "es tan hermosa a cómo la recuerdo"...

Disculpa ¿te conozco? Me pareces ligeramente familiar.- "que va, no puede ser él, simplemente es imposible..."


	10. capítulo 9: el pasar de los años

Kagome estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo, aunque no le decía nada por temor a terminar esa fabulosa amistad… sin embargo no considero que el quedarse callada, podía significar perderlo igual…Además, la llegada de Inuyasha, tampoco ayudo en nada…

Kagome estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo, aunque no le decía nada por temor a terminar esa fabulosa amistad… sin embargo no considero que el quedarse callada, podía significar perderlo igual…Además, la llegada de Inuyasha, tampoco ayudo en nada…

Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen le pertenecen a la sensei Rumiko Takahashi. Este fic lo hago porque me gusta, sin fines de lucro.

Lamento la tardanza, me he pasado, lo bueno es que ya por fin estoy en vacaciones y la inspiración ha vuelto junto con el descanso... Este cap es tan largo como los primeros.. Disfruten!!

**Mi Mejor Amigo**

**Capítulo 9: El pasar de los años**

Esa parte del diario si que te la aprendiste papá.- sorprendida comenta Rin

Si, fue una de mis favoritas- sonríe mientras trata de recordar...En ese momento llegaron a la casa y los recibió una muy feliz Kagome:

Adivinen ¿qué? – pregunta emocionada lanzándose a besar a su hija y luego a Sesshomaru

No puede ser nada malo, ya que se te nota muy contenta.- responde Sessho mientras entra a su hogar.

Si mami, ¿qué ha pasado que estas así?- dice riendo mientras abraza fuerte a su madre.-

Pues resulta que ya se me ha ocurrido el nombre para mi bebé.- grita mientras da pequeños brincos.

Por Dios, Kag, deja de saltar que le puede suceder algo al bebé.- trata de calmarla Sessho

Disculpa- se detiene- es que no puedo evitar la gran emoción que siento en este momento.- y agita sus brazos moviéndose de un lado a otro impaciente por contarles.

Mami, mami, pero dinos cual es el nombre de mi hermanito- presiona Rin a su mamá esperando con impaciencia

Pues bien... jejejeje- ríe emocionada- no se los voy a decir hasta que nazca.- sonríe con burla

¿Qué?- pregunta decepcionada Rin

Así es, continuará siendo sorpresa hasta que nazca.- responde camino hacia lo cocina.

Papá dile algo...- llora Rin- Anda...

Hija, no puedo hacer nada.- le contesta y la sienta en sus piernas.- Además, sabes lo testaruda que se vuelve tu madre cuando algo se le mete a la cabeza- trata de decírselo en secreto.

Te escuche Osito Teddy, deja de decirle a mi hija esas cosas y vengan a comer los dos, es una orden no una opción.- dice aparentando estar molesta.

Si mami.- se sienta Rin a la mesa.

Esta bien DULZURA.- remarca la última palabra Sesshomaru.

Buen provecho a todos- Y así llevan una cena normal como todas las noches.

Ummm Rin- llama Kagome a su pequeña.- ¿Cómo te fue hoy con Koga?

Pues bien mami, me contó acerca de la vez que se reconcilió con Ayame, el día en que tu te fuiste.- habla mientras se acomoda en su cama.- Por cierto mami tu ¿sabías que mi papá leyó tu diario de cuando eras joven?

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE- pega el grito.- Cariño, gracias por informarme, dentro de un momento vuelvo, tengo que hablar con tu padre.- se va molesta a buscar a Sesshomaru en el estudio:

Sessho amor, ¿sabes que estuve buscando entre mis cosas de la infancia y puedes creer que no haya conseguido mi diario?- pregunta haciendo pucheros. En ese instante, su "querido" esposo traga fuertemente:

¿A sí? Seguro lo dejaste en casa de tu madre, el próximo fin de semana vamos y asi lo buscas.- "jajaja me salvé"

Pero en la tarde llame a mi madre para preguntarle y me dijo que yo me lo había llevado.- "una pequeña mentira piadosa no mata a nadie" piensa maligna

Pu...Pues, seguro no buscaste bien, mañana yo te ayudo.- suda frío mientras dice esas palabras.-

¿Recuerdas que de pequeña muchas veces te dije que mi diario era lo único más privado que tenía y que nadie tenía el derecho de leerlo, ya que relataba mis secretos?- interroga

Cla... Claro- Sesshomaru se encontraba realmente nervioso.- Eso es algo común en las jóvenes que tengan diarios y esas cosas.- se concentra mirando a su esposa y se da cuenta de un detalle "Oh no, la vena de su frente está a punto de explotar, hay no, Rin le contó"

SESSHOMARU TAISHO ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRIÓ LEER MI DIARIO, MI DIARIO? – y rompe en llanto. Sessho se levanta y la lleva hasta su sillón:

Disculpa mi amor, pero es que sentía que no te conocía, por favor no llores, eso me hace sentir fatal.- y acaricia suavemente su cabeza-

¿Y cómo crees que me siento yo? Bien sabes que con mi estado estoy más sensible que nunca.- le replica entre sollozos

Discúlpame, entiende que no sabía qué hacer cuando te fuiste, y con tu Diario, sentía que aún, de alguna manera, te encontrabas conmigo.- la abraza fuertemente.- Perdón si te falte el respeto, en ese tiempo, no lo pude evitar.- suspira

Snif, Snif, de acuerdo, te perdono, sólo si me traes un pedazo de torta de arequipe.- le pide reponiéndose de pronto y mirándolo con dulzura.-

¿Otro antojo eh?- habla para sí mismo mientras se levanta y busca su cartera.- De acuerdo, regreso en media hora- besa su mejilla y se dispone a irse cuando Kag lo interrumpe:

Por favor, cuídate, ya sabes lo que sucedió. Promete...

Ya lo sé, tranquila, ve a hablar con Rin.- la interrumpe y sale de la habitación.

En eso, Kag sube a ver a Rin que estaba lista para recostarse a dormir... Se hallaba doblando la manta para cubrirse con ella cuando...

Hija ¿lista para dormir?- le pregunta cariñosamente su madre desde la puerta de su habitación

Si mami, ya escuché que discutías con papi, perdónalo, es que yo queria saber...- dice triste inclinando su cabeza hacia el suelo

No mi niña.- va y la abraza- no es tu culpa, es el abusador de tu padre, pero yo no estoy molesta con él, de verdad, lo voy a perdonar si me trae algo que me provocó ahorita... JIJIJI- ríe malvada

¿En serio mami?- dice con los ojos llorosos

Si de verdad Rin, ahora deja de llorar que me vas a poner triste a mí también.- replica haciendo un puchero que hace sonreír a Rin

Si mami- mueve su cabeza afirmativamente mientras se mete entre sus cobijas...- Por cierto mama, hay una duda que tengo sobre la versión de mi papá de los hechos... Tu recuerdas que él te besó por primera vez en la fiesta de disfraces ¿no? Y el segundo fue en su casa ¿cierto?.- ante estos cuestionamientos tan raros de su hija kagome solamente asentía... Pues... ¿Dónde fue el tercero?

Jajajaja te estas adelantando a la historia mi bebé...- le dice una madre muy sonriente a su hija

Pero mami...- hace un pucherito

No mi amor, es mejor que sigamos con el transcurso de la historia, además, si no te cuento lo que sucedió antes no vas a entender nada... Y hay un pequeño detalle sobre eso.- dice con una sonrisa picarona- mi tercer beso no fue con tu papá...

En eso Rin pone cara de ¿QUÉ? Y mira fijamente con los ojos como platos a su mamá, sorprendida de ello y maquinando cómo se lo contaría luego a su papa... JJAJAJAJAA sonríe maquiavélicamente para sí misma

¿Y cómo es eso mami?- pregunta con carita de inocencia

Déjame comenzar donde te dejé la vez anterior...

INICIO FLASH BACK

Llegamos finalmente.- suspiré aliviada mientras le sonreí a Bankotsu

Yes, you should start talking english right now little girl- (Si, deberías comenzar a hablar inglés en este momento pequeña)- contestó con un perfecto inglés

Hey ¿por qué me llamas pequeña? – y lo empujé ligeramente

Bueno es que aún eres una pequeña- me devolvió el empujón

Claro que no, yo soy muy madura para mi edad.- y seguí mi camino para entregar los papeles en el aeropuerto.

Si por supuesto, lo que tu digas- en tono irónico por supuesto...- Y ¿ya tienes donde quedarte no?-

Si, ya te lo dije, donde mi tía Kaede, además ya voy a continuar mis estudios aquí ¿que tal?- respondí orgullosa

Que bueno, la chica salió inteligente pues...- se río y me siguió por los pasillos del aeropuerto hasta la salida. Allí llegó la primera despedida de muchas... Luego entenderás el por qué de esto.

Well, little girl. I got to go, it was my pleasure to meet you, i'm already hoping to see you again.- (Bueno pequeña me tengo que ir, ha sido un placer conocerte, ya estoy añorando verte de nuevo)

Yo igual, muchas gracias my friend, love ya – respondí de lo más coqueta dandole un fuerte abrazo y luego le susurre: Gracias de verdad- al oído

De nada pequeña, cuídate y estamos en contacto.- sonrió y se montó en la limusina.- ¿Segura que no quieres que te lleve?- preguntó desde la ventanilla del auto

No, segurísima, Bye Bye Money.- le mandé un beso con la mano mientras se alejaba...

Luego de ese momento, lancé un gran suspiro, ahora me tocaba conseguir un taxi, ya que por mi tía ser tan anciana, no me podía venir a buscar al aeropuerto. A decir verdad, fue muy fácil, ya que me gustaba el inglés y lo pronunciaba como toda una estadounidense. Al llegar me quedé muy sorprendida, ya que era una casa muy grande, a las afueras de la ciudad, y cerca del mar, si, estaba en Florida.

Era una muy hermosa casa de playa, y toqué al timbre con un poco de timidez, ya que no recordaba muy bien a mi tía Kaede. Me abrió la puerta una señora ya entrada en años, pero muy cordial y dulce, nada menos que mi tía.

Kagome- me abrazó con fuerza.- Haz crecido tanto mi sobrina.

Hola tía, ante todo muchas gracias por permitirme quedarme aquí- hice una reverencia en forma de agradecimiento.

Qué son esas formalidades muchacha, aquí ya no hacemos esos gestos, pero ven, pasa, bienvenida a mi humilde hogar.- "Si a eso se le llama humilde, yo vivía en pobreza extrema", pensé para mis adentros. Lo primero que observé fue una gran sala, la cual no tenía pared sino que todo era un plástico especial transparente, por donde se veía, no muy lejos, la orilla de la playa. Luego, a la izquierda, se hallaba un baño y a mano derecha la cocina, que se comunicaba con un comedor al aire libre.

Wow, your house is beautiful aunt.- (Vaya, tu casa es hermosa tía) me sorprendió más que todo la vista del mar.

Gracias cariño, a tu tío le costó mucho construirla. – Suspiró con melancolía- Bueno, vamos a tu recámara que está en el piso de arriba.

La seguí feliz, pensando en la nueva vida que iba a comenzar en el lugar, y la cual esperaba, fuera lo más fructífera posible y...

FIN FLASH BACK

Mamá te estás poniendo aburrida

Disculpa cariño, pero es necesario que cuente esta parte así, ya que durante esos tres años que duré en Florida con la tía, no sucedió nada emocionante, déjame resumir entonces:

Tu tía me acomodó uno de los cuartos del piso superior que tenía balcón con vista al mar, y a la semana siguiente comenzaba mis clases en la Universidad Estadal. – relató a su hija con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Hice varios amigos, de los cuales no recuerdo el nombre bien, ya que esos pocos años estuve con ellos. – Frunció el seño, tratando de recordar, mientras Rin reía.

Con quien siempre me encontraba, era con Bankotsu, o él me buscaba a mí o yo a él.- Recordó riendo ligeramente.- Obviamente cada vez que se hallaba en el país, ya que muchas veces tuvo que regresar a Japón por cuestiones de negocio. Por eso decía lo de la primera de muchas despedidas. – tocó la punta de la nariz de su hija provocándole cosquillas.

Una de esas tardes cuando me encontraba bromeando con Bankotsu, fue que tu papá apareció de nuevo en mi vida, pero no fue si no hasta mucho después cuando las cosas mejoraron entre nosotros...

INICIO FLASH BACK

Si Ban, entonces dijiste: "no señora disculpe que haya estado coqueteando con su hija" jajajaja eso no te lo crees ni tu mismo, como si no te conociera.- reí a carcajadas mientras le hacía muecas a mi mejor amigo.

No, Kagome, contigo no se puede... Ahora si te voy a decir un verdadero chiste... ¿Qué le dice un pez a otro??- pregunto con una sonrisa

Pues ni idea.- pensé un momento y "creí distinguir a lo lejos una cabellera plateada, pero nooo... ¿que estoy pensando??"

Nada.- dijo muerto de las risas.- ¿Entiendes? Na-da, de nadar...

JAJAJAJA ya lo creo que sí...- río con ganas de ese nuevo chiste que me decía Ban... Por supuesto que sarcásticamente

Kagome? – "es tan hermosa a cómo la recuerdo"...

Disculpa ¿te conozco? Me pareces ligeramente familiar.- "que va, no puede ser él, simplemente es imposible..."

Soy yo, Sesshomaru.- en ese momento entré en una especie de trance, no creía lo que veía, no era justo, cuando ya lo estaba olvidando finalmente aparecía de nuevo... Bankotsu movió la palma de su mano ligeramente sobre mi rostro...

¿Kagome??- me llamó Ban- Hey preciosa, pareces haber visto a un fantasma...Mucho gusto amigo, yo soy Bankotsu, siéntate.- le ofreció una silla mientras yo estaba reaccionando.

No, gracias, voy de paso, Kagome, te dejo mi numero, llámame, necesitamos hablar. Cuídate.- me dio un beso en la mejilla y estrechó la mano de Bankotsu.- Un placer- Y se retiró del lugar, así como vino se fue...

No, pu pu puede ser...- sollocé y abracé fuertemente a mi amigo.-

Ya me lo imaginé, ese es del que me hablaste el día que te conocí ¿no?- dijo Ban mientras me abrazaba y acariciaba la cabeza.- Ya creí que ya lo habías superado...

Yo también, pero mírame cómo me dejó.- me tranquilicé y me limpie las lágrimas con una servilleta.

Vamos, es tiempo de regresar al departamento...- toma mi mano y me guía hacia su auto. -De seguro nuestros amigos estarán esperando...

Esa noche había una reunión en el departamento de Ban celebrando la graduación de este último, y por supuesto que yo no podía faltar... ¿Por qué crees que estaba con él en la tarde? Y a pesar de querer olvidar y sonreír feliz por estar en una fiesta, me sentía la persona más miserable del universo... Luego de los años, cierta parte de mi corazón había ido sanando, olvidando, ignorando ese dolor tan grande que siempre deja el primer amor... Sin embargo, para la desgracia mía y estoy segura que de muchos, un solo segundo en la presencia de esa persona echa años de esfuerzo a la basura, sin esperanza alguna de volver a tener la fuerza necesaria para actuar como si nada en su presencia...

Los recuerdos, como las gotas de lluvia durante una tormenta, me iban carcomiendo nuevamente mi corazón, arrastrando a su paso cualquier esperanza de u nuevo comienzo... Trate de no pensar más en ello, y concentrarme en la alegría y belleza de las pesronas y el lugar en el que me encontraba: Varios grupos pequeños de amigos se habían formado en la amplia sala del tremendo apartamento de Bankotsu, el aludido se encontraba en el balcón charlando con la que sería seguramente su conquista de la noche, varios de mis compañeros de universidad se hallaban conversando acerca de un doctor que había llegado de Japón, realizando conferencias para exponer nuevos hallazgos que había hecho en el campo de la medicina y eso no es la pero parte, recuerdo el momento en que comencé a prestar especial atención:

Pues fíjense que este muchacho japonés, como tú Kag, ha llegado para dejar boquiabiertos a nuestros profesores, con unos nuevos estudios de al parecer una cura que acaba de conseguir a una enfermedad que no recuerdo en realidad, el punto es que me han dicho que es muy atractivo... Y no sólo físicamente, sino en la personalidad... Ya saben como gustan los chicos exóticos y más aún si tienen una personalidad congelante. Jajajaja- tomo un poco de su bebida y continuó con una sonrisa.- Su nombre es Sesshomaru Taisho, uno de los doctores más jóvenes de nuestra época... Estoy ansiosa por comprobar que tan apuesto es, en la conferencia a la cual vamos a asistir el lunes en la Universidad, nuestros profesores "muy amablemente" nos exigieron un pequeño informe de 50 paginas acerca de los estudios de tan aclamado doctorcito, aunque no sé si me pueda a llegar a concentrar con...

Y siguió hablando de la persona de la que se suponía debía estar olvidándome en estos momentos, por una parte me sentí muy feliz, esbocé una sonrisa recordando lo que una vez me había dicho cuando apenas tenía 15 años:

_Kag, recuerda siempre esto: Cuando sea grande voy a ser uno de los mejores doctores de la historia, seré reconocido por un gran descubrimiento y ¿tu estarás allí para verlo cierto?_

_Por supuesto que sí, ¿crees que te dejaría llevarte tu sólo el crédito cuando vas a tener a tu lado a una de las mejores psiquiatras del país?_

Que gratos aquellos momentos, me da risa pensar que en aquellos tiempos estábamos muy seguros de que siempre estaríamos juntos y que ambos seríamos colegas en la profesión en la que hoy en día él se desempeñaba satisfactoriamente y en la que yo aún me encontraba estudiando... Salí de mis pensamientos y me dirigí a interrumpir la conversación que tenían Bankotsu con su nueva "amiga":

Disculpa, Ban, voy a usar tu teléfono y luego voy a dormir a tu recámara, no me siento muy bien- hable con una sonrisa amarga...

Esta bien Kag, quisiera tener palabras de consuelo, pero la enfermedad que tú tienes ni el mejor de los doctores la ha podido curar... Estás en tu casa, lo sabes, no sé por qué aún sigues pidiendo permisos...- respondió despeinándome como a una pequeña niña y riendo suavemente...- Ahora, ¿dónde quedamos Samantha?

Esa noche, llamé a la tía diciendo que no iba a llegar, que no me esperara y que mañana en la mañana estaría de vuelta, cosa que no le sorprendió ni disgustó ya que sabía que Bankotsu me cuidaba igual que un hermano mayor... Ella ya lo conocía y confiaba plenamente en él, muchas veces más que yo... Creo que no vale la pena describir como pasé esa noche, muchos ya se la podrán imaginar, no dormí, es obvio contarte que con el tormento de los recuerdos y de lo que sucedería el lunes cuando lo volviera a ver, no podía conciliar el sueño, y menos cuando las lágrimas aparecieron dando lugar a un dolor que durante esos años, había creído olvidado...

FIN FLASH BACK

Se escuchó el sonido del auto de Sessho llegando y en ese momento Kagome se da cuenta de que Rin está finalmente dormida y que extrañamente, ya no tiene hambre... Ríe para sus adentros, esa fue al final su venganza hacia su "querido" esposo... Sale de la habitación de su hija, con pasos lentos dirigidos a su gran habitación, lanza un gran suspiro cuando se recuesta en la mullida cama y...

Kag, te traje lo que pediste...- susurra Sesshomaru mientras coloca el dulce sobre un escritorio en la habitación- ¿Y Rin?- pregunta mientras se va quitando la ropa.

Se quedó dormida mientras le relataba la historia, fue hace poco.- bosteza sonoramente mientras se cobija- Por cierto, ya no tengo hambre... Buenas noches...zzzzz

Sesshomaru, perplejo, se pone su pijama molesto y baja hasta la cocina para guardar el dulce en el refrigerador, mientras rezonga lo cuaima que es su mujer y lo difícil que es vivir con ella cuando está embarazada... En especial con sus cambios de humor... Aún recordaba claramente los meses durante le embarazo de Rin, pero no los quería remembrar ahora. Fue a su recámara y muy apaciblemente, apagó las luces, y durmió tranquilamente junto a la mujer de su vida...

Al día siguiente llevaron a Rin al parque de atracciones nuevo que había llegado a la ciudad, y para sorpresa de la misma Kagome, se consiguieron con un personaje que Sesshomaru no sabía, había influenciado quizás demasiado, las decisiones de Kagome en un tiempo en el que no estuvo presente:

¡Hola Kagome, mi vida!- saluda un muy cambiado Bankotsu, más musculoso y con las facciones más maduras.- ¿Cómo está mi mejor amiga del alma?- abraza fuertemente a Kag, y le planta un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

¿Ban? JAJAJAJA ¿Cómo estás? Dios no sabes lo mucho que te he extrañado ¿que ha sido de tu vida?- responde al saludo y lo mira de arriba abajo.- Por lo que veo no te ha ido nada mal...

Si supieras Kag, pero dime ¿Quién es este tipo y ésta niña tan hermosa?- le cuestiona a su amiga mirando fijamente a los acompañantes de Kag, y sonriendo a la niña que se sonroja...

Ah, disculpa, los presento este es mi esposo Sesshomaru y mi hija Rin- En eso Sesshomaru no muy a gusto saluda a Bankotsu y mira de reojo a Kagome, (n/a: está un poco celoso jeje)

Pero kag, ¿no me digas que este es él?- y recalca el último pronombre.- Y ya viene otro pequeño en camino... Tienes que prometer que yo seré el padrino... Una vez lo prometimos ¿recuerdas?

Si lo recuerdo Ban, pero también sucedieron muchas cosas en este tiempo...-suspiró- Ya sé, se me ocurre una idea,- sonrió feliz- reunámonos esta tarde y así nos ponemos al día ¿te parece? En el café de la esquina te espero a las 4.- le dijo a su amigo mientras esperaba su respuesta...

De acuerdo, pero de mí no te escapas, hay muchas cosas...- pero Sesshomaru lo interrumpe...

Kagome, debemos irnos.- jaló a su esposa hacia delante.- Fue un placer, nos veremos...

Entonces te espero allá, cuidate.- le dio un beso en la mejilla rápido mientras era jalada por su esposo.- ¿Qué te pasa Sessho?- cuestiona molesta

¿Acaso no lo haz notado? – Inquirió molesto- ¿Quién es él?

Mi mejor amigo...- respondió mientras tomaba la manito de su hija...- Rin, ese es el hombre de quién te hablaba ¿verdad que es guapo?- hacía esto para molestar aún más a su esposo.

Si mami, tenías razón, es muy simpático.- se ríe Rin- ¿Papi por qué estás así?

Tu papi, Rin, está celoso...- aclaró su madre con una sonrisa

¿En serio? JAJAJAJA – y así comenzaron las risas y carcajadas de Rin y Kagome

¿Por qué se ríen?- inquirió molesto Sesshomaru- Todavía tú- y señala a kagome con el dedo- no me haz explicado lo de tu "amiguito"-(n/a: sessho no recuerda que kagome una vez se lo presentó)

Cariño- y lo abraza por la cintura Kagome- no tienes por qué estar celoso, es sólo un muy buen amigo que hice cuando me fui de Japón, me hizo mucha compañía, pero nunca pasó de ser amigos...- y lo besa en la mejilla- relájate

Mami, mami, entonces ese es el amigo del que tanto me contaste... Es muy guapo.- le guiña un ojo a su madre

¡Rin! Fue solo un amigo- exclama Kagome sonrojada- Esta tarde voy a poder hablar de muchas cosas con él, como me fui de forma tan repentina con tu padre...

¿Cómo es eso?- curiosea su hija

Te lo contará tu madre o yo cuando ya te hayamos relatado lo MUCHO que sucedió en los Estados Unidos.- y recalcó la palabra mucho mirando fijamente a Kagome

Cierto, ahora tengo hambre vayamos al restaurante de comida china- decide caminando hacia el mismo.

Pero mamá yo quiero comer otra cosa.- contradijo Rin- Además ya muchas veces esta semana hemos comido en el Chino...

Rin, hagamos un trato: tú y yo nos compramos unas hamburguesas y acompañamos a tu madre a comer lo que quiera ¿Te parece?- solucionó su papá mientras la levantaba con sus brazos

De acuerdo papi- dijo Rin abrazándolo

Ya todo resuelto, yo me voy a comprar mi comida y eso...

Así pasó la tarde para nuestros tres protagonistas hasta que llegó la hora de que Kagome se fuera a ver a Bankotsu...

Me voy entonces, regreso en un par de horas.- se despidió de su familia Kagome mientras salía de su casa...

Papá me puedes contar qué hiciste después de que mi mamá se fue, a parte de inspeccionar su diario- habló Rin cuando se estaba recostando en el sillón del estudio, donde comúnmente se sentaba su papá...

Si puedo, y déjame aclararte que no sólo inspeccione su diario... También tenía una vida, y no precisamente giraba en torno a tu madre.- dijo serio Sesshomaru- No es que lo diga por crueldad, sino que también tenía metas por lograr, y entre ellas se encontraba ella pro supuesto- suspiró y tomó a su hija en brazos y la sentó sobre él en el sillón.

En esos días, como no podía perseguir a tu mamá, tomé la decisión de lograr tener una profesión que luego me permitiera ir y buscarla. Esa fue una de las razones por las que viajé a América del Norte tres años después...

INICIO FLASH BACK

Sesshomaru hijo, que te vaya muy bien en USA y por favor saluda a Kagome de nuestra parte.- Izaoy le quiñó el ojo y lo abrazó fuertemente- Y tráeme varios recuerdos

De acuerdo madre, pero no lo entiendo, ya llevó dos años sin vivir con ustedes y aún así se vienen a despedir en el aeropuerto.- respondió con fastidio

Siempre tan simpático como siempre.- refunfuñó su padre

¿Me pregunto a quién se parecerá?- cuestionó la madre con una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

Cuídate hijo y por favor trata de hacer las pases con Kagome.- exigió Inu Taisho a la vez que le estrechaba la mano.- Y esperamos que te vaya muy bien con tus presentaciones de la nueva investigación.

Si, eso también cariño, pero regresa con esposa por favor.- suplicó Izaoy mientras reía

Si, como quieran. Me voy, cuídense ustedes también.- Entregué mi pasaje a la azafata y me senté cómodamente en el asiento VIP, saqué mi computadora portátil y comencé a organizar lo que sería mi estadía en Estados Unidos: llegaría al hotel, pasearía por las calles los dos días siguientes, averiguaría la residencia de tu madre, donde estudiaba, y el lunes estaría dando una conferencia en la universidad más próxima. Después de ello visitaría los hospitales y clínicas locales. Lo que yo no me imaginé fue que mis planes iban a cambiar, como siempre sucedía, cada vez que tu madre aparece en mi vida, vuelve todo un caos, pero un caos, que en el fondo, siempre me gustaba organizar.

Llegué a mi destino un viernes por la noche, llevaba todo de acuerdo al plan. Al día siguiente salí a caminar por las calles, visité ciertos lugares que me había indicado la madre de Kagome (Porque había hablado con ella, ¿cómo crees que conseguí a Kagome luego?). Al mediodía fui a parar al que era el hogar de Kagome en esos momentos, respiré profundamente y toqué la puerta...

Buenas tardes.- saludé cortés a la señora que me había abierto la puerta- Soy Sesshomaru Taisho.

Ah, si mi hermana me ha hablado de usted, pase por favor.- añadió, abrió la puerta y me dejó pasar que a mi parecer, era una de las casas más hermosas que había visitado en mi vida.

Gracias- contesté- Vengo a hablar con Kagome.

Lo sé- sonrió- pero ella no se encuentra en estos momentos, salió con un amigo, y no creo que llegué sino hasta pasado mañana.- dijo esto, mientras me servía una taza de café y galletitas.

Mmmm entonces por favor le podría decir que pasé por aquí y que regreso el lunes para tratar un asunto que tengo pendiente con ella –bebí de un solo trago el café- Tome mi tarjeta, muchas gracias por las atenciones, ahora me tengo que ir, cualquier cosa comuníquese conmigo en el número que aparece o en la dirección del hotel.- agregué serio caminando hacia la puerta.- Gracias de todas maneras y que pase buenas tardes.-

De acuerdo muchacho y suerte para la próxima- añadió con una sonrisa un tanto extraña para mí. Pero como siempre, mi rostro no reflejó emoción ninguna, asentí y seguí mi camino.

Me volví por el mismo lugar por el que llegué a la casa, pero decidí detenerme en un café que había por allí cerca y que me llamó la atención. Compré un dulce para llevar al hotel, lo metí en la chaqueta (n/a: era un dulce pequeño) y justo cuando iba saliendo por la puerta escuché unas risas que podría reconocer en cualquier lugar. Las de tu madre, me giré y la vi sentada con un hombre, cosa que no me agradó para nada. Sin embargo, tomé la determinación de acercarme a ella, y por lo que me dijo tu madre, ya sabrás el resto de lo que sucedió. Lo que te puedo contar de mi perspectiva es que quedé tan sorprendido como ella cuando la observé de cerca, estaba más hermosa que nunca, y que quede entre tú y yo, más enamorado que cualquiera...

FIN FLASH BACK

Te prometo que no se lo digo a mi mamá, gracias por ser así conmigo papi.- expresó la niña que ya se encontraba medio dormida en los brazos de tu padre.- Vamos a ver una película en la sala, quiero ver de nuevo la sirenita.

JAJAJA está bien, ya no me parece raro eso, ahora me pregunto yo ¿Qué estará haciendo tu mamá?...

En esos momentos Kagome acababa de llegar al lugar del encuentro con Bankotsu, quien la esperaba con una gran sonrisa en los labios:

¿Cómo ha estado mi amiga la abandona amigos? Valga la redundancia

Como podrás observar- y se dio la vuelta- Mejor que nunca y de verdad disculpa por haberte dejado plantado aquella vez y que me fuera sin avisar- suplicó mientras lo abrazaba- Tengo tanto que contarte...

Bueno, tenemos casi toda la tarde para ellos y la noche hasta las ocho, que es cuando cierran en café.- se rió mientras se sentaba en la silla y esperaba la historia que su amiga le iba a relatar...

¿Recuerdas los días en los que hubo el gran revuelo en la Universidad por que llegaba ese importante doctor de Japón?

Si lo recuerdo, aunque como sabrás, no fui a ninguna de sus conferencias.- añadió riéndose

Pues, si no lo notaste aquella vez, ese doctor es mi esposo, el que te presenté hoy, y el que te presenté hace 8 años en aquel café en que me puse a llorar.- dijo Kagome rememorando...

Con razón me parecía familiar el tipo, pero lo bueno es que al final terminaste con él.- habló después de haber comido un trozo de torta que había pedido hacía unos momentos.

Si, al final terminé con él, pero no sabes las cosas tan terribles que tuvimos que pasar para lograrlo...-

INICIO FLASH BACK

Continuará...

Pues mis amigas gracias por apoyarme todas aquellas que me dejaron review a lo largo de estos, ya meses, sin su apoyo no sé que sería de este fic... Muchas muchísimas gracias a todas...

Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, en el próximo ya van a comenzar los problemas, nuestra querida Kagome se va a encargar de relatar lo mal que lo tuvieron que pasar para llegar a lo que ya todas conocemos... gracias y besos a todas, aquí va un adelanto...

**Capítulo 10: No todo es miel sobre hojuelas...**

_Kagome sabes muy bien que necesitamos hablar.- recalcó Sesshomaru molesto soltando a aquella mujer_

_¿De qué? Si ya veo que estabas muy ocupado con tu "amiga" disculpa que haya interrumpido...- se dio media vuelta lista para irse, con lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos, pero fue detenida por Sesshomaru quien la tomó bruscamente en el antebrazo..._

_Ella no es mi amiga.- aclaró molesto_

_No pareciera, si me disculpas, me tengo que ir.- repitió tratando de soltarse del agarre_

_No, esta vez no vas a escapar, enfrenta los problemas como la mujer que creo que eres...- repuso Sesshomaru furioso mientras la metía en la oficina y cerraba la puerta de un solo golpe..._


End file.
